One Way Out
by PokeCJG
Summary: When a servine named Vito is arrested for stealing, he is introduced to the infamous Nacrene Prison, and what it has to offer. Soon, he will get to know the people in there, in more than one way... He'll make new friends and new enemies, build up his respect, and just TRY to survive, because in Prison, SURVIVAL RULES. Does contain Yaoi, lemons and Rape. Not suitable for Under 16's!
1. Prologue

**One Way Out**

**Hey guys, it's PokeCJG here, I recently came up with the idea for this fic a few days ago. I noticed the lack of Prison-themed Fanfics in the Pokémon community, and decided to cook something up to change that. I hope you guys enjoy this, as it will be a long project. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I do own the Original Characters in this story. **

I lived in Castelia City for as long as I could remember, and for most of my life... I had done nothing but steal to make a living, as I had no parents to teach me right from wrong. Employment didn't want my kind, as I was too out of line... Too snarky... and to some, I was just downright unlikeable... That's when I turned to a life of crime.

Most of the time, I stole little things like bread and berries, but one day, a Seismitoad saw my job and approached me, and offered me a job in his organisation. He asked me what my name was... and I told him with a tone as cold as ice: "Vito." He took a liking to my attitude and let me in. After that, life started to get a bit easier, with an actual house, a feel power, and a caring boss. Someone actually appreciated my talents, and that was all my child self wanted!

That however, changed one day when he gave me a task. A BIG task. This was new to me, and so I treated it with caution. I was supposed to rob a jewellery store, and make off with as many diamonds as possible. Usually I picked pockets and stole FOOD. Never before had I looted treasures. Fortunately, he gave me a Luger pistol to make sure I got out alive.

The job went mostly smoothly, with the guys at the store handing over the goods almost immediately after I pulled out the Luger, but I was stupid enough to exit the store in the clear eyesight of the cops. The second they saw me with the bag in hand, they knew something about me was wrong... And then one of those officers blew a whistle and gave chase.

"Hey, I think he went this way!" A voice behind me shouted to what was presumably his partner. I was sprinting for my life, with a bag of loot slung over my shoulder. This bag would be the one that would ultimately land me in the hellhole that I currently reside in.

I sprinted frantically, losing my energy gradually, and those two officers we catching up fast. One officer was a Meowth who blew his whistle like mad the second he saw me with the bag, and gave chase. Accompanied behind him was a Grovyle, who was slightly heavier than the average pokémon, as shown by the constant huffing and puffing of the gecko. "Stop! I said, stop!" he cried again.

The Meowth's words didn't change my speed at all. Due to being a servine, speed was normally my strong point. But that damn bag was too heavy for a lithe Servine like me! I soon found out the hard way by taking a sudden turn into an alleyway, and upon running down said alleyway, I was greeted by a metallic wall which knocked me to the floor like a sack of potatoes. The bag itself went flying in the air, and went over the fence.

Silently cursing to myself as I heard the footsteps grow louder and louder, I hastily got up and tried climbing the fence. I was halfway up, when I heard a deafening, rage-filled bellow: "DON'T FUCKING MOVE!" soon followed by two clicks. My blood turned to ice in a near instant.

I slowly turned to face the source of the bellow, and two figures greeted me, the same two I had been running away from. The Meowth had an M1911 pistol aimed at my body, and gave a cold look of sheer determination. He wasn't gonna let me get away. No way.

Beside him was the Grovyle - burlier than typical Grovyles – trying to catch his breath as one paw held a baton, made of blunt wood. Once again, the Meowth commanded: "Get off the fence and place your hands in the air! You keep climbing, and I'LL SHOOT YOUR ASS TO HELL!" Not having much of a choice, I slowly jumped off the fence, slowly placing my hands in the air.

I'd forgotten about the Luger in my right hand, and the Meowth called me on that. "Drop the gun! I don't wanna have to shoot ya! You're worth too much goddamned paperwork for me to shoot your scaley ass!" What a charming pokémon... But nonetheless, I dropped the Luger and place my hands in my air, knowing that they had got me.

The Meowth then got behind me and out of the blue, he gave me a powerful shove into the Grovyle's path, who anticipated this and he dealt an almighty blow to my stomach, and as you may expect, I doubled over in the sharp pain that greeted me. The Meowth laughed heartily as he kicked me in the back; I was on my stomach in that point, trying to cope with the pain.

"Consider yourself under arrest, grass-ass!" The meowth said in a snide, boastful manner. The grovyle then shoved my hands together, and cuffed them with together with a cold metal. But then, the grovyle came over to my line of sight, and glared down at me.

After an awkward moment of us staring at one another, he finally let open his mouth, and spoke with a deep voice: "Night night," and he stomped me in the head with his right foot, sending me into unconsciousness.

I spent about a month in the local police station, just sitting in a cell with some poor fools who were drunk 99.99% of the time. I tried to pass the time in that small cell by staring at the wall, examining the fellow cellmates (who were usually passed out in a drunken heap), and surviving off of sorghum, wheat and magikarp tails. These things tasted too salty most of the time, and the water was a must-have in order to swallow it. Things didn't pick up until one day, my boss sent me a letter, saying that he got me a lawyer for my upcoming trial, and that he was proud of me for at least trying.

About a week later, I was called up for my trial at the court. I was in Shit's Creek, but at least I had a paddle. The lawyer I had was good, but soon it became clear that he couldn't save me. It was a lost cause from day one. Two months down the line, they handed down the verdict.

"Vitorio Angelo, for your crime of stealing over seventy thousand pokedollars worth of jewellery, and for causing five thousand dollars worth of damage to private property, this court sentences you to eleven years in a Federal Penitentiary Facility. May Arceus have mercy on your soul." and then I was pulled out of the dock, handcuffed and thrown onto a bus outside the building.

On this bus, were several pokémon, all handcuffed and staring directly ahead of them. They ranged greatly in size. From small Patrats to huge Emboar. I was shoved into a seat by a policeman on board, and sat next to me was a large Samurott, but once I looked at him, he paid no attention. The expression on his face was one of steel. After a while, I slowly faced the front. The bus driver got on board and started the journey to what was presumably the 'penitentiary'.

After about an hour, the bus started to slow down, and in the distance, a building came into view. This building looked huge, and offered a miserable, dank, and dismal look to it. A fitting look to such a horrid prison. A few passengers on board looked out the windows to see it, but they were shoved back into their seats by the police staff on board. Then... we stopped.

The bus had stopped just outside the building, and several dozen pokémon were to our right, enclosed in caged fencing. This was probably the de facto welcoming committee, consisting of thieves, rapists, murderers, and the like. As soon as the bus door opened, the pokémon on the first rows were shoved off, and were greeted by several large pokémon lunging at the cage fencing, growling and murring lecherously at the "fresh meat".

As I looked at those new arrivals lining up in front of the prisoners, I was suddenly grabbed by an officer and thrown off the bus. I landed in a heap, and this attracted several cheers and whistles from the delighted prisoners. Unbeknowst to me, they had spotted a submissive-looking pet.

After the bus was emptied, a Monferno walked in front of us and commanded: "Okay, new arrivals. Form a single file line and follow me. And NO monkey business, or else!" We simply did as we were told, as we started to hear the jeering, catcalling and taunting coming from the prisoners. The Mankey in front of the line was nudged by the Monfeno and the trek to the building began.

As we walked slowly into the building, we saw several guards lined up each side of us, armed with M1 Garand rifles. Behind them; the prisoners who glued their paws and claws to the fence and taunted all sorts of obscenities. I shot ONE look at them, and was greeted by an Aggron and Feraligatr, each giving me a lustful smirk before the Aggron pointed at me and whispered to his companion. They wanted me.

Then, the line stopped just at the doorway, one of the newcomers was stalling. He was a weak-looking Bayleef, shaking with fear. The Monferno saw the stalling and barked at the grass llama: "You wanna cause problems, you son of a bitch?!" This comment only worsened the shock of the Bayleef.

"N-No, please! I don't wanna go in..!" he said in a near whisper to the Monferno; But this drew no sympathy from him. He simply snapped: "What's the matter? No speaka da English?" He then drew out his baton, "Here, let me **teach** you!" and then the Monferno smacked the right leg of the Bayleef, who fell over, and smacked him one again in the chest. Each blow generated a cry of pain from the grass type, and once the fire monkey was done, he picked the Bayleef up by the neck and shoved him into the building, barking: "**MOVE IT.**"

After this, I shot the Monfeno a disgusted look, and he walked up to me, saying: "Hey smartass, don't make me repeat myself!" And then he belted me in the gut with his baton. "Back in line!" This blow caused me to fall over, and this generated a cheer from what I assumed to be the same guy who stared at me earlier. As I looked up, I was greeted by a punch to the face, and was grabbed by the Monferno and thrown into the building as well.

Soon, I was greeted by the owner of this wing of the prison, and he basically told us that our asses belonged to him, and that if we fucked with him, he'd make our lives as friggin' miserable as possible. This little rant lasted for about twenty minutes, and we were finally freed of our tight handcuffs.

We were brought into the mess hall, and were given dinner. It consisted of cold vegetables, a meat which was dry as a desert, and a glass of water. It was as bland as you think it'd taste. But eh, it was either that, or go hungry, and I'm already lithe enough.

About an hour later, we were placed into these orange jumpsuits. They were oversized, and smelt like sweat. I looked down and noticed a number on my right chest. Number 879. That's when it hit me. I was no longer a free man, I was the property of the police.

After another speech from the prison warden, we were finally escorted to our cells. I walked past on the second floor of the cell building, and was greeted by several large pokémon, each staring at me with intent, some even giving lustful growls... I was gonna be _really _popular here, by the looks of things...

But just before I got to an open cell, a hissing voice stabbed into my mind. "Mmmm... I can smell you, snake boy... And you smell good..." I turned around, and saw a huge Haxorus staring at me with a heinous smirk.

I continued to stare at him, before I was smacked forward by an officer accompanying him. "Hey! You two can have your fun tomorrow in the showers!" Cocky little bastard...

Soon the officer in front of me stopped, and directed me right, into an open cell. He jokingly said: "Welcome home, grass ass... Now get in." and then he shoved me into the cell and closed the door, locking it shut. And in front of me... was a large Samurott. He looked about seven or eight years older than me, and greeted me with a strangely bright smile.

After a minute or two of staring at each other, the Samurott finally asked me: "Are you new to this place?" I replied by saying, "Yeah. First day in this lovely new place..."

The Samurott chuckled at for a few seconds, before walking up to me and locked his gleaming ruby eyes with mine, and spoke ever-so-calmly:

"_Welcome to Hell." _

**So that was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it, and make sure to leave some feedback! Just make sure you give constructive criticism! **

**Until next time, have a nice day! ^_^ **


	2. Getting To Know Your Cellmate

**O****ne Way Out – Chapter 2 **

**What's this? An update within a week? Correct! It's Poke again, and I've been getting positive feedback left right and centre! Thanks a lot for your contributions! **

**WARNING: This chapter contains a scene of masturbation.**

**Anyways, on with the fic! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I do own the Original Characters in this story. **

"_Welcome to Hell." _Those words cut through me like an infinite pair of knives. At that precise moment, I had nothing but fear on my mind, and my body itself began shaking and trembling ever so slightly, as my naïve self seemed convinced that this place will be where I die.

"Hey, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!" came a concerned voice that, to my surprise, originated from the menacing-looking Samurott. I tried to respond like I would normally, but instead a stuttered voice came out of my mouth:

"Y-Y-Yes. I'm fine."

The Samurott then shot me a cheerful smile. "Well, that's good. You didn't exactly look genuine."

"What do you mean, 'not genuine'?" I shot back, my anxiety soon turning into annoyance. The Samurott merely chuckled at my rash retort and simply stated: "I was only joking! You need to relax! Your emotions are all over the place! You can't afford to be like that somewhere like this place!

To my surprise, my body decided to go with the Samurott's voice, and all the anxiety, fear and annoyance that engulfed my body, had slowly begun to fade away. "Okay... I'm sorry about that. I'm new here." I tried to start afresh by introducing myself. "I'm Vito."

The samurott got up off of his bed and chuckled at my sudden change of heart. "Well, heheh, My name's Kazuhira Miller. But my friends call me Kaz." He then offered out his right paw. "Nice to meet you, Vito."

I let out a soft smile and accepted his paw, and my mind was taken aback by how strong the Samurott's grip was as he shook hands with the water type. "Well, nice to meet you too, Kaz." To which the Samurott smiled and let go of my rather small paw.

"Heh, you're quite a small guy." Kaz's snarky comment was enough to make blush ever so slightly. "But don't worry, a few months in this place, and you'll change into something more... dominant." Damn, he must have seen me being knocked about by that warden...

"Erm... I can tell by your grip! You're like a vice!" I commented. But the Samurott's smile stayed the same. "Heh, you can thank me being sentenced to 15 years in this place for that! You gotta learn to be dominant, otherwise the dominant guys will wear you like a glove, come shower time..." His voice became slowly darker at the end of his sentence, which sorta piqued my curiosity.

"I see... Well, I'm already quite popular with those supposed doms..." I admitted, as the Samurott might've already been aware about.

"Yeah, I gathered... That Haxorus is probably the most notorious guy on this unit. Everyone calls him Slick Mick due to him being a mick." I was unsure about the slang prison terms for someone.

"A mick?" I curiously asked; Kaz simply smirked at my naïve self. "Basically an Irish guy. We call them 'Micks' in this place.

I only gave an uneasy nod, as I feared that actually calling one of those guys a Mick would result in 'things' happening to me, in a manner so grotesque that I could not even imagine the extent of that exact grotesqueness that would be inflicted.

The blue otter then went on about "Slick Mick", he told me about him in a sort of brief, yet disturbing ghost story: "He's definitely a crazy bastard. Committed repeated rapes, and three weeks in solitary confinement for repeated rape in the showers... Certainly a guy whom you wouldn't wanna fuck with."

Just as I was about to open my mouth, there was a cacophony of batons banging on the metallic cell doors, and then the wardens shouted: "LIGHTS OUT! All you animals, get to sleep, or we'll PUT YOU TO SLEEP!" This was enough for me to climb into the free bunk, which was surprisingly the top one. Kaz soon followed suit, climbing into his bed.

Despite the commands of the wardens, I decided to keep the conversation going with the samurott, albeit under a different subject. "So... Why didn't you take the top bunk? Seeing as how you're the dominant one in this cell."

Cue another chuckle from Kaz. "Heheh, well, doesn't someone think high of themselves!" he remarked sarcastically, and I simply laughed in response. "That's just who I am!" I replied, this time out of joy, rather than no emotion. And you might be asking, did Kaz notice? You bet.

"That's a bit better!" He commented, also out of joy. But soon his tone of half-hearted seriousness returned, and he got back onto the subject at hand. "Well, just because I'm supposedly the dominant one, doesn't mean that I don't want my cell-mate to make themselves at home!" Damn... That guy was getting more and more generous by the minute... But was there a catch?

"Well, thanks! I'm glad to have someone who cares for someone besides hims-" But before I could finish my sentence, a shrill, yet booming voice invaded my thoughts, followed by a loud banging sound against the door. At the cell door was an unusually thin Emboar.

"Hey! Shut up in there, will ya!?"

I simply sighed and pulled off the bedsheets, only for the Fire type to interrupt me. "Hey, are you two dumb?! Get those clothes off **now!**" Wait, _WHAT DID HE JUST SAY? _

One thing I was even more surprised to see was that Kaz was co-operating without a word, almost as if he WANTED to do it!

"Are you deaf, Grass ass? Get those clothes off now!" he ordered again. I sighed, giving in to his demands. I slowly undid the buttons at the top, and to my surprise, the jumpsuit slid off like a glove. The Emboar simply grinned at us two, like he was aroused by it! But one good thing was that he left afterwards, albeit grinning like a Cheshire cat.

I then turned around to face Kaz, and I was immediately taken aback by the sight that greeted me. He was easily one of the most muscular figures I had ever laid my eyes on, and the first I'd ever seen in the flesh. His pectoral muscles were finely visible, and his abdomen seemed perfectly developed. Almost like they'd been sculpted by Arceus herself! His limbs also had looked well-developed, and... the whole picture together was... arousing to say the least.

But wait, what was I saying?! I was being aroused by a male?! Am... Am I gay or something? Ugh... These stupid hormones... I don't have time to be fantasizing about people I've only just met! Why did I have to get arrested?!

"Er, Vito... Are you just sit there and gawk, or are you gonna get your cute little butt over to bed?" Kaz asked, noticing that I was in a trance, although he wasn't sure as to WHY I was like this. This sorta relieved me.

"Erm, yeah sure! Okay..." I said as I climbed back into bed, grimacing at the sight of my pecs, which were barely visible. Damn... I was gonna have to do some serious work with this body... Otherwise, those guys will wear me like a glove...

Soon we bid each other good night, and slowly relaxed as we let ourselves fall into slumber, me taking a bit longer to fall asleep than Kaz, due to me reflecting on my first day here. But nonetheless, I soon fell asleep.

But after four hours of sleeping, I suddenly woke up. Everyone else in the wing was seemingly asleep, including Kaz. And surprise, surprise... There was only one thing on my mind, Kaz. I'd never thought about a guy in this way... But there was something about him that was so... attractive... He just looked so muscular, so strong, so sexy... God... I couldn't get him off my mind!

I remembered those abs of his, and his well-sculpted body... Damn... It was so temtping, I needed to see more! And I gave a quick glance down to the samurai otter, who was fast asleep, and lying on his back, hence giving a perfect view of his body, all the way down to his waist... Damn... In his sleep, the guy was a tease...

I had only just noticed that my slit had begun to swell, and as soon as I looked back at it, it began to part, and the tip of my member became visible, soon growing steadily as I became aroused by the thought and sight of the water type pokémon.

Fuck... I needed to get over myself! I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm NOT GAY! But despite my internal rage, the arousal continued, and soon, my member had grown to its full 9 and a half inches, and as soon as I gripped the base, it was as hard as a rock! I guess I had no other option... Hopefully no-one will notice...

I then spread my legs apart, giving my pecs a very light massage with both hands, before gripping my two nipples, which were dark green. My fingers began circling them, before giving them several light squeezes. After these moments, my nipples were fully erect, and they gave a tingly feeling every single time my fingertips came into contact with them. After that, I began to imagine that it wasn't me who was pleasuring me. But instead, it was Kaz...

And then, I let out one of my vines, and it squirted a type of lubricant into my hand. It had a crystal clear look to it, yet it was quite sticky, and it had a slight scent of lime to it. I then moved my right hand downward, and as soon as I knew it, my right hand gripped the base of it, and smothered it with the vine lubricant.

The moonlight was shining down from the window, conveniently upon my member, so I had an idea of what to do. The tip of my cock was gleaming at me, and I soon closed my eyes to enhance the imagination of Kaz doing the work instead of me. My right hand soon began to pump my cock, starting slowly at first, and in the process, it elicited a soft sigh of approval from myself.

Soon a wave of pleasure washed over me as my pumping continued to stay at its current pace, and a bit of pre began to leak out of the tip of my member, and it added further to the current lubrication available.

"Mmm~ Kaz... You're pretty good at this..." I moaned out, continuing the fantasy about a certain Samurott. But soon, the pleasure wasn't enough, and I wanted more. I soon began to speed up the stroking, and soon more precum began to leak out of my member. To my surprise, the pleasure was more enhanced that I thought it'd be...

Soon, my jerking began to speed up even more, my soul craving more and more pleasure from the treatment, and in the progress, more and more pre began to secrete from my urethra, and soon my my moans began to become more pleasured, and higher in volume. "Ah, yes... S-So good..."

My muscles began to spasm as my orgasm drew nearer and nearer, and my hand treatment began to grow out of control, driven by sheer pleasure and lust. I moaned out: "Yes Kaz! Do it! I'm getting close..!", still as I picture in my head, a muscular blue otter taking my cock deep into his maw, lapping up any liquids that dare leak from my tip.

And soon, the moment I was waiting for came, a great deal of pleasure began to build up in my body, and soon my legs began to spam, my muscles clenched, and soon my stroking turned to a near blur as my cock began to twitch noticeably, and then... came the reward...

As soon as my member began to twitch, the urethra began to spurt out a bolus deal of thick, white semen. A great deal of it resonated on my chest, but my cock wasn't finished, it gave several more spurts of the same amount of thick cum, most of which was now leaking down my member, and finally, a small spurt came out, and resonated down my member, now almost coated white.

But then something in my mind told me something... I should actually taste the liquid... Not thinking twice about this thought, I scooped up some with my fingertips, and fed it into my maw. The taste itself... was unique to say the least. At first, it was of salty nature, but then the after-taste developed into a more minty kind of taste. It tasted weird... But a good kind of weird...

Even though I wanted more, my body couldn't muster the strength to do so, and as a result, my muscles relaxed and I fell back onto the mattress, not wanting to move. The afterglow had taken effect, and I thought of nothing but Kaz...

My cock – wasted with pleasure - began to retreat back into its slit, and my eyes closed, soon returning to slumber.

So... Was I actually in love with Kaz...? At the time, I didn't know what to think... I'll leave it to you to decide...

**Okay, so that was chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Be sure to tell me what you think, and give constructive criticism! ^_^**

**Until next time, have a nice day!**


	3. Aches, Itches, and Hard Labour

**One Way Out – Chapter 3**

"Hey, wake up you animals!", boomed a large cry originating from the cells, followed by the clanking sounds of pure wooden clubs prodding and smacking the bar cell door. The second I heard this alarming sound, my brain just told me to open my eyes. I immediately shot my eyes to the east of me, and found Kaz ALREADY dressing!

"Hey, lazy snake! GET UP!" cried the warden as he noticed Kaz being fully dressed, and me still lying in my bunk, as naked as the day I was born. Upon this point, my senses had come back to me and I nearly jumped down off the bunk and grabbed my jumpsuit in a hurry, worrying that one of those "Dominant" pokémon might be watching...

"That's more like it! Don't be so lazy next time, or I'll kick your ass!" warned the same bizarrely-thin emboar I had the pleasure of meeting last night... And then he walked off, bearing that exact same grin from last night.

"Heheh, morning Vito!" came a certain voice from behind me, and as you might have guessed, I turned around and saw the exact same Samurott that I fantasized about last night. My reply was quick, and sounded like I was hiding something. "Uh, hey Kaz! How ya doing?" and the blue otter just shot me that smile, and exclaimed. "Pretty good, seeing as how I've been asleep for nearly ten hours!" Good Mew, I needed to learn how to make good conversation...

But as soon as Kaz saw my expressionless look, he couldn't but shoot a chuckle in my direction. "You really are one of a kind, Vito. I've never seen a guy who has had many mood swings as you have! You gotta tell me your secret..." He said the last part rather... suggestively. What was this guy hinting at? Wait... did... Did he know about what I did last night?! Damn it... I didn't want him to know.

And so, I left the cell, feeling rather dejected and ashamed at myself for doing that filthy activity... _Especially_ in earshot of the subject of my imagination...

Despite that worried thought, the morning wasn't really that eventful, breakfast just consisted of me sitting alone, trying to avoid all eye contact with any other souls, and I pretty much tried to stomach the near-inedible slush that those prison guys gave me.

However, things started to take a turn towards a more eventful direction when I was sent to perform my day's worth of hard labour. That day, it was going to be just crushing and hammering down rocks into near fine power. I arrived with my group at the quarry outside the prison, and soon a large Hitmonchan appeared in front of us, and seemed to stare down at us, almost as if he was trying to read out minds.

It was about two minutes later when he finally started to speak. "This is the unholy group of lazy runts that I have the HORRIFIC DISPLEASURE of dealing with today?!" His voice had one of high authority to it, and to be honest, he sounded like the sort of guy who'd jump on us from great height if we did so much as breathe.

"ARE YOU ALL FUCKING DEAF!?" he screamed at us, not satisfied with the response that we gave, which was pure silence. But this demand sprung several members into action, and they replied in a slow, almost scared manner: "Yes, sir..."

Upon hearing this, the Hitmonchan burst out laughing and even wiped a tear from his eye. "HA! You don't like it when I shout, do ya! Well, I'm sorry to say that you'll just have to **GET USED TO IT!** Because in this quarry, your asses belong to me know, and you'll do what I say..." and then the Hitmonchan personally got into the face of a Grumpig – about two or three pokémon to the right-hand side of me – and screamed into his face,"...or you'll be SORRY THAT YOU DIDN'T!"

And the next thing he did stunned every single member of the group. He suddenly nailed the overweight Grumpig in the gut, and when said pokémon doubled over in pain, he ThunderPunched the Manipulate pokémon flying behind us, and we could hear him squeal as he landed in a heap. The officer then reverted his steel-like gaze at us and explained his actions: "Take that fat fuck for an example! If you show ANY signs of insolence, you'll take those shovels there..." And he pointed at a pile of dusty shovels strewn all across the pale brown brick wall. "...and **DIG YOUR OWN GRAVES!" **He barked, and hence took away any last hopes we had of a reasonable term of work vanished.

"Now, move out!" He commanded to us, and we didn't think twice about obeying his orders. Well, except for the Grumpig, who was still on the floor from that ThunderPunch. But as we picked up a pile of hammers that were on the wall adjacent to that of the shovels, we noticed that the Hitmonchan was storming over to the Grumpig, and we could hear his commands from where we stood.

"Do you expect me to carry you, you fucking pig!?" he shouted at the clearly hurt Pyschic type pokémon. But despite the clear state of the Grumpig, it had obviously generated absolutely no sympathy from the Fighting type, as he simply let out an enraged roar as he kicked the uh... rather burly pokémon in the back, and immediately grabbed him by the scruff of his neck afterwards, and dragged him over to us before shoving him into the wall.

"Now, PICK UP THAT HAMMER!" he commanded. The Grumpig tried to pick it up, but the shock wasn't helping him, and he barely managed to hold it. The Hitmonchan just shrugged this off and addressed the rest of us. "The shipment of iron ore has just arrived. What you weaklings are gonna be doing, is smashing it all down into small power, so that we can harvest it into iron, and sell it for a good price. If you don't crush enough rocks today, you'll get more and more the next time you come here. Keep that in mind!" And he then rushed to open the gate as we saw the top part of a truck reverse its way into the courtyard, and soon stopped in the centre of the yard, hence obstructing our view of the brick wall that was ahead of us. The truck door then slowly opened, and out hopped two Machoke.

"Hey boss!" One of the machoke addressed the officer, and asked him: "Should we throw 'em all out? Or one at a time?" The Hitmonchan raised an eyebrow slightly and told the machoke: "Eh, you might as well toss 'em one at a time, it'll be easier to keep track of things." Without saying anything else, the two machoke simply nodded and began tossing out eighteen (One for each of us) large rocks, and each one made a loud thud as it impacted the floor about 3 feet away from us, and kicked up some dust in the process, sending some pokémon into a coughing fit. I didn't cough, I just instead grimaced at the dust stinging my eyes!

But my grimacing was soon interrupted by the ever-so-kind Hitmonchan, who basically told us how long we were supposed to do this for. "Okay, you maggots! If I'm repeating myself, it's because you're probably all too stupid to remember what I said until I say it! But anyways, for the entire morning, you're gonna hammering down these rocks! Your individual objectives are 15 rocks EACH! Every time you finish hammering down one of these rocks into powder, you'll sweep 'em up into that corner over there," and he pointed into the corner to the far left of us, where the gate and building met. "...and if you don't meet your objective for today, you'll get more rocks the next time you come around, and you can expect me to kick your ass if you lack next time! Now, GET ON WITH IT!" and with that, we began.

The first few rocks were quite easy to go through, with me being able level seven into dust within two hours. But soon, me and many other members of the group were starting to get tired. Our arms were aching, our eyes were raw with dust, and our legs were on the brink of falling asleep. The worst one of our group was the Grumpig, who was struggling to hammer through his fourth rock, and keep in mind these were very big rocks! About as big as a Trubbish, but as strong and as sturdy as a Rhydon!

It was about one and a half hours before we were due to break for lunch, and whilst we were struggling to hammer down those rocks, the Hitmonchan was passing the time by trying to bum a cigarette from the two machoke, patrolling back and forth with his baton in paw and just staring at us.

About five minutes before we were due to break for lunch, I was still smashing down rocks, currently on my thirteenth one, and the niggling irritation in my eyes was still lingering. But the Grumpig was still lagging behind, on his eighth rock, and he looked like he was about to pass out. But just as I began to sweep the powdered iron into the bulging corner, the Hitmonchan hopped off the truck and commanded: "Hey! All you animals STOP! That's enough for today!"

And just as I finished sweeping into the powdered corner, the officer began to inspect our work, and needless to say, he kept his aggravated mood on. "Well, needless to say, you've all done a pretty FUCKING PATHETIC JOB! Not ONE of you has met your objective! This is NOT acceptable! Next time, you'll all have FIVE more rocks added to your schedule!" And he was interrupted by the Grumpig, who moaned in a rather feminine manner. But this only aggravated the Fighting type furthermore. "STOP FUCKING MOANING. Laziness is NOT allowed in this sector! It never has, and never will be!"

I just stared at the Hitmonchan, slowly getting more and more annoyed with his mood, but I couldn't really show it, as he'd probably ruin my bones for life... But what next send shivers down my spine, "Now before you guys go for lunch, you're gonna be goin' into the showers with the rest of those animals! Good fucking luck!" he then burst out laughing, and it was quite clear that he knew what was going to happen.

Not really facing much of a choice, we all got into a single-file and walked slowly into the building, with a look of fear on most of our faces. What was gonna happen?! I remembered those looks that the "Dominant Group" gave me as I arrived yesterday. Needless to say, I was about to drop dead from sheer fear!

About ten minutes later, we were escorted into the far right sector of the building, and we were led down a very narrow stairwell, so narrow to the point where the Zangoose in front of me had to squint his hands together so that he could get through without getting stuck! But the second We went through that door, it slammed shut just behind me, and I heard a lock turning behind me.

This was it. I was trapped.

We were then led out of the narrow doorway into a rather dank-looking changing room, and it was complete with several rows of wooden benches, but there were no lockers in sight. Just a small radiator was the only bit of eye-candy in the room... I mean, besides the dark green tiles that were half fresh, and half mildew. The first two rows were full, with orange jumpsuits reminiscent to ours hung upon each hook.

"Okay, you freaks! Get your clothes off, and join the beasts in the showers!" barked the warden assigned to guard the door to prevent anyone from running off. Not really having much choice, we were forced to oblige and we slowly began to unbutton our suits, and the second I undid the last one, they slid off instantaneously.

And one by one, we were led out into the large room, and the sight that greeted us was unnerving to say the least... The Haxorus, Aggron, and Feraligatr from yesterday were together at the back of a cell, seemingly washing up. But this was confusing me. Almost as if they were playing innocent with us... or maybe they hadn't noticed yet. I wasn't too sure.

I decided to take the spot next to the Zangoose, as I thought he'd be strong enough to fend them off, but unbeknownst to me, a certain plump Grumpig was to the other side of me, and his back was turned in the direction of the trio. If I had noticed, I would been outta there quicker than a bullet fired from a gun!

Wanting to forget about the fears that were in my mind at that time, I slowly began to relax my muscles against the warm water that greeted me. I slowly began to wash under my arms, and soon my whole body was coated in soap. It felt quite weird, as I hadn't had a shower in over a week, and the soap they had was much more brisk than the one my scales were used to...

But the second I directed my vision forward, my blood turned to ice. The trio were talking to the warden on duty, and he seemed to look over at my direction. I think they were trying to bargain with him. Shit, they must have noticed us!

And soon, my heart begun to beat at a more rapid rate as the warden smirked and shouted: "Have your fun, you sick bastards!" before he began to walk out of the room. The second that he left was the second that my heart entered a state of rapidness from which I had never felt before. The three pokémon then smirked and began walking over towards us, a few pokémon on the end began to back away.

A few more footsteps, and more pokémon backed away, and soon I looked to my left, and the Zangoose was long gone. They were making a beeline for me!

So this... was what Kaz supposedly called "Hell..."


	4. Mind Games

**One Way Out – Chapter 4**

**Hey guys, Poké here! I'm happy to say that I've managed to work out a plan for updating One Way Out on a frequent basis! I will update each chapter of One Way Out every Sunday and Monday, and the gap will be a fortnight AT THE MOST. Most of the time, I update within a week, but I will let you know if anything comes up, as I do not want to disappoint you! **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A GRAPHIC DEPICTION OF A TWO-ON-ONE RAPE SCENE BETWEEN THREE MALES. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DISPLEASURE YOU MAY ENCOUNTER READING THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN FULLY WARNED. **

**Anyways, on with the fic! **

So you may have been thinking... Were these my final moments? Would I be able to survive this predicament? Well... You'll find out exactly what happened in a minute. At the time that the trip had finally got within reaching distance of me, my heart was pounding at a pace which I previously would have believed to be impossible to achieve!

Needless to say, I was royally screwed.

The Aggron was the person leading the group, and the second he got to my face, he did something that surprised me to no end, he gripped my arms and reversed them into a sort of choke-hold, with him getting behind me to make sure I didn't try to escape. But the structure of it was weird, almost as is they wanted me to see something. My suspicions were confirmed when the Haxorus and the Feraligatr went over to the Grumpig that was formerly beside me, and did something which made me cringe.

The Feraligatr went behind the Grumpig whilst said pokémon was focused on the Haxorus, and gripped him in a similar choke-hold to the one I was in at that time. A creepy smirk formed on the Haxorus' face and soon he let out a roar as he clenched his right fist, and drove it straight into the plump Grumpig's belly. As you might expect, the pig squealed in pain and doubled over.

The Feraligatr then threw the Psychic type to the hard, wet floor, and then the two Pokémon began to kick and basically assault the overweight Pokémon. The Aggron then lowered his head to my right ear hole and whispered in a cold, menacing voice: "Look, grass ass... This fat fuck on the floor... He's a message to you... If you're too fucking submissive, we'll make sure you stay that way..."

At this point, the Feraligatr basically placed his right foot over the pig's head and basically held him down whilst the Haxorus viciously kicked and slashed at the body, eliciting multiple pained squeals. But I couldn't identify any marks on the manipulation Pokémon, as the running water coming from the showers made it near-impossible to decipher much.

But then... Things took a horrid turn as the water type alligator lifted his foot off of the Grumpig, and then he lifted him up and almost shoved his belly over his knee, bending him over in the process with his father large rump facing the Haxorus, who only smiled. "Let's say we give this fat pig... a warm welcome..." This elicited a high scream from the Grumpig who began wriggling and tried to get free, but the Feraligatr almost read this, and punished him by giving his rear a hard slap.

I could hear the brittle scaly paw impact soft skin from where I was standing, and it sounded discomforting on an incalculable level. The pig let out an almighty yelp at this as the Haxorus lunged at him, and the Feraligatr let go in the process as the Haxorus tried to pull the Grumpig near to him.

The Grumpig was moaning indecipherable words as he wriggled in a bid to get free, but this was hindered by several slaps to the rear, and eventually as he seemed to be on the brink of getting away, the Haxorus managed to end this hope by grabbing onto his leg, and pulling down so that he was lying on his back, and his plump belly was facing them. Clearly impressed by the sight, the lizard harshly gripped the grumpig's belly.

The pig did not like this, and managed to finally say something coherent, but his tone was desperate, and it most likely wouldn't change things. "No... N-No... Don't..." But this only generated a rather perverted smirk from both of his aggressors.

"Come on, pig... You should be tough enough to take it... You're in prison, after all!" The Feraligatr said to the grumpig, clearly taunting him for his weak behaviour. The Haxorus replied to the grumpig's protested moans by gripping his snout and squeezing it tightly. "Come on, piggy... Your fat ass is gonna give me a ride..." And with that, the lizard lifted the psychic-type Pokémon onto all fours and then he began to straddle the pig's rear and slapped his rear, causing the pig to whine in pain and slowly begin to crawl, trying to cope with the large amount of weight placed on him.

But it only took a few steps for the out of shape grumpig to collapse in a heap, clearly tired and racked with fear. The Haxorus only smiled at this and then got off the Pokémon only to give his rump another slap, causing another muffled moan from the victim. "Heh... Looks like we got us a sow here, instead of a boar..." The Aggron holding me in place commented, and the haxorus grinned in response.

"But his rump is quite cute to look at..." The Haxorus moaned out himself, and soon it was clear that he was aroused by the sight in front of him. He then looked down and soon his slit had parted and his claw bought up something that made my eyes widen. His member was now fully erect, but the size took me aback greatly! The guy must've been at least fifteen inches long! I guess this was what Kaz was talking about...

The Grumpig then shot a look behind him, and the second he saw that long member, he began to panic greatly, squealing loudly and his arms began to wriggle greatly, almost as if he was trying to break free. He had no other way of fighting back, as all the inmates' moves had been drained of power, and hence rendered them useless. The Haxorus was clearly annoyed by this and barked at the water type: "Hey, Steve! Hold his arms in place! I want this pig to STAY STILL!"

The Ferligatr obliged and held the soon-to-be victim's arms so that he couldn't fight any longer, and soon the lizard began to examine the tailvent of the pig, which he soon commented on. "Hmmm... He looks very tight... But no matter... I always love this kinda fit... I'll loosen him up for ya, Steve..." He cooed to his friend as he began to place the tip of his member between the two flabby cheeks of the grumpig, who began to scream and squeal in protest.

"No... No! NO! **NOOOOO!**"

But the duo gave him no mercy, and soon the Dragon-type let out a loud roar as he roughly mowed himself forward, though he encountered some difficulty. But after some forced ramming, he had managed to fit all fifteen inches into the Grumpig, who had let out a high pitched squeal of pain which I could not imagine from an appendage of that calibre. I'd always heard that the first time that the anus was stretched, it was painful, but with a thick and long member like the lizard's, it multiplied this pain several times.

The Haxorus then gritted his teeth as he began to rutt into the psychic-type, who was letting out squeals that made had started to gradually gain in volume. But the Feraligatr was getting more and more annoyed by these squeals, and soon punched the Grumpig in the face, who let out his mouth to scream. But the Feraligatr seized this opportunity and jammed his mouth shut with an object. My eyes widened as I realised that this was his member. But despite the perverse nature of the water type, he had succeeded in shutting up the Grumpig, who was simply muffling now.

The Feraligatr then began to buck into the Grumpig's mouth, not giving him much of a chance to adjust to things, and the thrusts almost synced together with those of the Haxorus, who was still devastated the Grumpig's tight tailpipe, and soon I could see some precum seeping and dripping from underneath the Grumpig's underbelly. Needless to say, the sight was rather disturbing.

"Ah! Damn... T-This pig's got a tight ass..." The Haxorus moaned out as he began to speed up his rutting and soon I noticed that more precum began to leak underneath the Grumpig, and some fluids began to circulate around said Grumpig's maw as it was violated by the water alligator's cock. Clearly wanting more and more gratification, the Haxorus gave three or four slaps to the Grumpig's left cheek, and these seemed to resound throughout the room, and elicited muffled noises from the overweight recipient.

Soon the Haxorus' thrusting started to spiral out of control, and it was clear that he was nearing coitus. The Dragon type had a firm grip placed on both sides of the Grumpig's rump, who kept muffling in a manner of pure discomfort. "Unf... Damn, I'm getting close..!" the Haxorus moaned out as his companion nodded and began to rutt into the Grumpig's mouth in an act of sheer desperation, almost as if he was craving release.

It wasn't long before the Haxorus began to cry out and buck at a frightening speed into the Grumpig, and the Feraligatr soon started to follow suit, forcing the black and purple's head down on his member and mercilessly beginning to face-fuck the Psychic-type, and I could see tears welling around his eyes as the situation had entered an entirely new stage of humiliation for him.

But the two didn't give any regard to this and only upped the ante by letting out large cries as they began to slow their thrusts, and soon it was obvious that by the volume of their cries, they had met their orgasms. This theory of mine was soon proven, when I noticed a lot of white stuff seeping out off of the Grumpig's underbelly, and onto the hard floor.

Soon their moans begun to let down, and I could hear the distressed, yet muffled cries of the Grumpig again, who was clearly in a state of unpleasantness which I could not honestly imagine the exact extent of it. The whole thing just looked horrifying to look at, but as for being the victim of such atrocities... I honestly could not imagine the living hell that was most likely circulating throughout the Grumpig at a faster pace than his bloodstream.

The Aggron that was _still _holding me in place let out a heartless cackle as the Haxorus and Feraligatr withdrew their members – which were coated white with their own semen – and whispered in my ear: "Well, Grass Ass, I hope you enjoyed the show... And you better toughen up..." he then winked at the Feraligatr, who devilishly smirked in response, and shoved the Grumpig onto his side.

"Or you'll **end up like that fat fuck over there!**" he finished his warning by pointed at said 'fat fuck' who slowly curled up and began to weep in humiliation. The Aggron then smiled and finally let me go, joining the two in going over to the changing rooms. There was no doubt in my mind, that these bastards were truly fucked in the head, and I needed to get as far away as possible!

The victim of this heinous battery on the other hand was already dealing with the fallout of the assault, and had curled up in a ball, and his weeping had grown into full blown sobbing But this resulting in his rump being pointed in my direction, and I could see the full damage that the Haxorus had caused him. His rump cheeks were red with abuse, and I could faintly see some paw prints which most likely came from the perpetrator of this assault.

The more noticeable feature of this display was a certain white liquid that seeped its way out of the Grumpig's tailhole, however, not visible due to the excess semen, so for all I know it may have receded elsewhere, as I didn't get a precise view of this debauchery. I noticed that some of the Pokémon were still there, and were frozen in shock. This however, had infuriated me.

I then spun around and stormed up to the group in question. My emotions had been running high for quite a few minutes, and the realisation of their idleness was pretty much the thing that drove me over the edge. My emotions just exploded and I clenhed my fists and let out an ice cold bellow:

"You guys... What... the FUCK... IS **WRONG WITH YOU!?** YOU LET THOSE BASTARDS DO THIS?! THE GUY DID NOTHING WRONG, AND ALL OF YOU JUST STOOD THERE, AND LET THOSE BASTARDS FUCK HIM UP!" My cheeks flared up in a beet red haze, and the clearly frightened looks on those guys' faces was enough to snap me out of my rant. But not fully.

"Huh... Because they're bigger... You guys are fucking pathetic..." And with that, I walked straight into the changing rooms, and noticed that the orange jumpsuits had been replaced with blue jumpsuits. The blue was dark enough to be considered black, and it was the same oversized style of the one I had before. The same sweaty stench had remained, and the number was the same one I had before, #879.

As I slipped on the new jumpsuit, I couldn't get that unpleasant image of the chubby Grumpig sobbing in a ball out of my head. What should I do? Do I tell the cops...?

No, wait... I've seen someone do something like that in a movie, before... And needless to say, it _slightly _didn't work out in his favour. But you may be asking: "How much is slightly?" There's only one answer to that question. Fatally.

Maybe... Kaz will help me get this off my mind... He sounds a nice enough guy to listen to something like this.

The only problem was... I still had to wait until sundown before Kaz would be in the cell. With him working in the afternoon, and all...

**So there's the end of probably my most controversial chapter in this story so far! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if the rape scene made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry! **

**Until next time, Poké out! ^_^**


	5. Criminals Anonymous

**One Way Out – Chapter 5**

After I got out of that changing room, there was only one thing on my mind: "When were they going to get me, and how?" What I'd just seen in those showers was enough to make me wanna get the fuck out of here at the first chance I got. Even if the results might end up with me having to spend the rest of my life as a cripple, it seemed as though anywhere would be better than that hell-hole.

I then began to make my way to the mess hall, along with the other inmates in my unit. Each of us had a different expression. Some were trying to be optimistic – with small, yet clearly confounded beams on their faces – But others, including me, were the complete opposite.

To be honest, our faces showed an expression so glum, we might need plastic surgery to remove it off of our faces.

As we re-entered the cell hall, we could see some guards giving us stares, but the second that they caught a glimpse of our faces, they shot grins and smug smirks at us, seemingly revelling in our misery. One warden even chuckled upon seeing us, as if we were a source of amusement to him.

I could hear one of the wardens shout at us: "Ha! Did you enjoy the shower, you freaks!?" If I didn't have an escort beside me with a gun in his grasp, I would have pounced on the prick and make him eat those words.

But as soon as I shot a scowl at the warden who said that horrific remark, the escort beside me slapped me across the face and directed me forward. "Pay attention, you retard!" he shouted, almost oblivious to what the other warden had said.

My thoughts were still flowing wildly throughout my body by the time our group had managed to arrive into the dingy, dull cafeteria. It was pretty much like the rest of the prison, a dull, grey place with no memorable bits of eye candy. It was just a bunch of tables and benches, and a long line of people waiting to get whatever inedible slop that the cooks are serving us today.

We soon joined the line, and noticed that many of the larger pokémon cut through first, shoving the smaller pokémon aside. But these smaller pokémon barely reacted to it, almost like they encouraged it.

In particular, a Blastoise way in front of us roughly yet carelessly shoved a Chespin out of the way, who clattered into one of the tables and fell over in a heap. But the grass-type just got up after a few seconds and went to the back of his group, looking rather dejected. But his march of shame attracted many laughs from the larger pokémon of that group, loving the dominance no doubt. His reward? Just some inedible gruel.

However, this was not the case in our group, as we were seemingly too nervous to even think about pushing and shoving others out of the way just to get our grubby mitts some horrifying culinary abortion. To some, it might have sounded amusing to hear, but to us, it was the sanest thing to do at the time.

And soon, we approached the counter, got our food, and that was that. Well, besides finding a table that wouldn't result in being bait for anyone interested in that sort of thing... Upon noticing a spot on a table, with some medium-sized pokémon, and one large one, I decided that this was the best table, and walked over.

To my surprise, the large pokémon – A Nidoking to be precise – shot me a rather welcoming smile as I approached the tabled, and even dusted off the spot next to him. My surprise was intensified when he opened his mouth. "Hey, kid! You wanna take a seat here?" he asked in a welcoming manner. It actually sounded genuine, as well!

Not wanting to turn down such an opportunity, I did as he told, and slowly took the seat after resting the plastic tray of hard biscuits and dry gravy down on the table. As I looked to each pokémon on the table, two Nidorinos, one Gabite, and a shiny Charmeleon greeted me. One of the Nidorinos actually shot a bright beam in my direction.

"Uh, thank you Mister uh..." I went to thank tor Nidoking, who only smiled and interrupted my thanks.

"Heh, no need to be so formal! Call me Nico!" He said in a bright, happy manner. Which was quite unusual for a pokémon like him. I then decided to return the favour. "I'm Vito, nice to meet you, Nico!" I said optimistically for the first time that morning.

He then drew out his purple, brittle paw and it didn't take two seconds for me to accept it and shake it, confirming the foundation of a new acquaintanceship. I then focused my attention on the rest of the group, and Nico pretty much filled me in on who they were.

"This here's Marcel," he said as he pointed to the Gabite.

He then pointed to the rather burly Nidorino next to him, "That's Matt,"

Then he pointed to the other Nidorino, who surprisingly wore some thin glasses, but I guess they worked due to his petite size. "There's Nathan,"

And finally, he pointed to the grey Charmeleon, "And that's Delrin."

After this, I noticed that after each introduction, each either gave me a friendly wave, or a slight smile. At last, I had found something that at least _looked_ like a friendly enough group! I was just hoping to Arceus that it wasn't some ploy...

"Nice to meet you all." I said to all of them, and then their smiles became clearly visible, like a Swanna in a flock of Murkrows, and for the first time in a while, I felt like I was safe! After telling them all my name, they all nodded in acknowledgement and one after one, they began to talk.

"So Vito," Matt asked me, his eyes seemed to be full with wonder. "How long have you been in this place?"

"Uh... Well, I arrived here yesterday." I told him, and the large Nidorino let out a small chuckle and smirked. "Ah... I thought you were new here. You seemed a bit unsure on where you wanted to go." What? Had he been watching me the second I arrived in this room?

However, I didn't call Matt upon this presumption, and just nodded at him. "Y-Yeah, this place is like a huge maze... Well... if it weren't for the guards, of course..." I think my nervous tone showed, as the Nidorino raised an eye slightly, and responded:

"Heh, those guards pushed about, huh?" I asked, and I immediately assumed my 'defensive' stance, which just consisted of a slightly raised voice and more stuttering...

"H-Hey! I-I'm NOT weak! They don't push me around, they're just assholes!" I protested back, not wanting to make myself more vulnerable than I already was in this nightmare asylum.

But Matt... he just kept smiling. "Yeah, I agree, they are assholes. Nico and the rest of us hate the guards with a burning passion. We usually pass the time by coming up with our nicknames for them." Upon the mention of nicknames, I became interested.

"Nicknames? What sort of nicknames?" I asked the Nidorino, curious as to know what they exactly had to say about the ever-so-lovely guards I had gotten to know quite well in such a short time.

Upon hearing this, he just grinned and then stared at the rest of the group. It was about a minute before they all returned the grins, and the Shiny Charmeleon opened his mouth for the first time, and a rather feminine voice for a male came out. "For the guy who guards the exit over there," he then pointed a claw at the exit, where a Scizor was standing guard with a club in hand. "We call him Filthy Scissors."

"Filthy Scissors?" I asked, somewhat confused about the name of it.

"Yeah... Rumour has it that this guy's personal hygiene is uh... not the best, Y'know the sort that never washes his hands, follows the five second rule... And plus the fact that his hands are like scissors, and there you have Filthy Scissors!" he proclaimed, with the last part being exclaimed in a rather happy manner.

To be honest, it was quite a humorous nickname for that type of Pokémon, and it did cause me to grin slightly. This continued for about ten minutes, with names coming to me such as "Rotor-Ass", Ned the Pig" and many other crude names that got a few titters and grins out of me.

But soon, the conversation turned to more uh... personal matters... To be honest it felt a little bit like an Alcoholics Anonymous session. Except instead of talking about alcohol and what it's done to us, we were talking about how we ended up in the slammer.

Nico was the first to speak, seeing as how he was the de facto leader of this group. He stood up out of his seat and declared: "My name's Nico Richter," Cue a chorus of "Hello Nico" from the group – including me – and soon the Nidoking let a grin surface on his face as he continued talking. "I am inmate 234, and have been in here five years for armed robbery, and I have to serve five more." and with that, he sat down. It was quite satirical.

Next up was Nathan. The spectacle-wearing Nidorino slowly got up and cast a cheeky smile to to the group, before saying in a rather Cajun accent: "My name's Nathan Blake," this was followed by a half-hearted, unison greeting of "Hello Nathan" from the group. This time, I couldn't hold in my feelings. I covered my mouth and giggled as silently as I could, but the poison type saw it, and couldn't help but giggle himself.

After regaining his composure, Nathan continued. "Ah'm inmate 299, Ah've been here for a year and a half, and Ah'm servin' a five year sentence for assaultin' a guy who was tryin' to hit on mah sis, jus' cuz I was protectin' her from some sleeze!" and after that, he shot a smile at everyone, and sat back down. This was getting more and more funny by the minute.

Next, it was Delrin's turn, and the Shiny fire-type got up, with a rather nervous smile on his face. "Uh... H-Hey, guys... my name's Delrin Starkington." And then, _another _chorus of "Hello Delrin", and soon we were onto our third case.

"Uh... I-I'm Inmate 767... I've b-been here for two months... I'm here for assaulting a p-police officer... I'll b-be here for another 12 y-years..." Hmm... This guy sounded way too nervous for me to be convinced that he could be capable of attacking an officer... Something was fishy about it, but at the time, it didn't really bother me. And after a rather awkward moment of silence, the Grey Charmeleon sat down, and up came Matt.

The slightly pudgy Pokémon near-immediately stood up and cast a wide smile in our direction. "I'm Matt Bohater, I'm inmate 500, and I've been here for five years as well, about a month after Nico came, to be precise... I'm here for another 10 years, and my personal sin is that of money laundering; I basically emptied the bank account of some uppity fuckwit who fired me from a good job, all because I didn't agree with his methods of handling things!" Heh, he hadn't even let the group do their chorus!

But nonetheless it was simple enough, and this had caused me to form an idea in my head, that idea would mean that Matt might be the brains of this clique... But soon, I found the brawn of the group, in the form of Marcel.

He stood up and gave a rather icy smirk to everyone before beginning. "My name is Marcel LaMonde," and this time, the chorus of "Hello, Marcel" DID come in, albeit a bit more disorganised than beforehand. But Marcel did not react to this, and only responded by speaking in a rather cold and grey voice: "I have been here for seven years. I am inmate 133. I will probably spend the rest of my life here. Why, you might ask? Well... Because I'm a murderer," at this point, my muscles and bowels contracted with a new level of fear. Good Arceus... That escalated drastically...

But the Gabite kept talking in a cold manner, but still retained that smile. "I basically saw him harassing others, and I went to teach him a lesson. But I supposedly went too far, and now I've got a 99 year sentence for Murder in the third degree or some nonsense like that." Damn... Marcel was becoming more and more of a guy that you'd be scared to be left on an island with... But his actions are... questionable to say the least...

But by the time I looked back at him, and soon, I realised that it was my turn to speak. For some unknown reason, my feet seemed to be cemented to the ground, almost as if they were... afraid! What was I supposed to do?

But after a few seconds, after some internal struggles, my legs finally gave way and I managed to slowly stand up, my face racked with a nervous expression. Would they laugh? Would they kick me out? My mind was just focused on how they might react!

Oh Mew... What do I do...?

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**So that's the end of Chapter 5 of One Way Out! I'm sorry if you might've found this chapter to be lacking in terms off... action... But I'll be sure to make up for this! Don't forget to tell me what you think by leaving a review, and don't forget to give constructive criticism! **

**Until next time, PokeCJG out! ^_^**


	6. Knowing the Gabite

**One Way Out – Chapter 6**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RACIST ABUSE AGAINST SHINY POKÉMON, IN BOTH A PHYSICAL AND VERBAL MANNER. IF THIS TYPE OF CONTENT DISTURBS YOU, READING THIS CHAPTER IS STRONGLY DISCOURAGED. **

At that precise moment, I wasn't sure what to say. Especially if one gave regards to the incident that had occurred just an hour or two ago. These guys all had extremely solid stories, and I had feared the worst if I said anything that they deemed vulgar, or anything that creeped them out. Or in a double whammy, both.

But after about a minute, their eager stares soon developed into rather concerned ones, showing signs that they were worried about me being nervous, at least, that's what I _thought._ Soon Nico patted me on the back in a rather sympathetic manner and asked me: "You okay, Vito? You've frozen like a statue!" this comment pretty much confirmed my theory.

Well, fortunately this slap on the back was what ultimately resulted in me getting up at long last – albeit slowly and in a fairly restrained manner – and balancing my arms down on the dull wooden table below me, and I cast a long, hard gaze at all of the members in our clique: Nico, Matt, Nathan, Delrin, and Marcel.

As soon as I cast my long gaze at them, their concerned faces remained visible, and soon I realised that I had to speak for these concerned frowns to be wiped away. My mouth finally opened, and the following words came out: "H-hello. My name... is Vito Angelo."

And to my relief, those frowns etched on the faces of my companions, suddenly disappeared and were instead replaced by smiles and grins of happiness and in a way, relief of their own. This applied especially to the case of Delrin, who judging by his number on his jumpsuit, was no longer the fresh meat of the group. But I fell into their trap!

"Hello, Vito!" They all cheered out in greeting towards me. And at this point, I couldn't help but bare a wide, wide grin of my own, finding this whole thing both hilarious... and also relieving. That may sound corny to some, but eh, anything's better than just being beaten and smacked around every single hour of every single day of every single month!

Soon, I regained my mental composure, and I continued my little introduction. "I am Inmate #879. I was arrested... for robbing an expensive jewellery store in Castelia City, and I'm serving eleven goddamned years in this place." As soon as they found out the sentence, they gave me some disbelieved looks. But I wasn't done. "And do you guys wanna know how long I've stayed in this Arceus-forsaken place?

And to my surprise, they all kept an eager posture – Marcel could have been an exception, as he gave a rather passive smile and nodded very slowly – and they nodded quite quickly. Smiling at this, I continued the ignited introduction.

"Two days. That's all. Two measly, stupid, stinkin' days." and to intensify my surprise, Matt, Marcel and Nico started tittering and snickering at this comment of mine, and soon they began applauding my rather half-hearted performance. And soon the remaining two followed suit and joined in the applause.

But soon this applauding was cut short by the slamming of a blunt object down on the table. It resounded with a loud thud, and caused all of our clapping to grind to a halt. We saw the perpetrator to be that of "Filthy Scissors", who leant over the table, and had a look on his face like I had killed his mother.

"Will you fucking retards shut the **FUCK UP?!" ** he shouted at us, and soon we noticed that his voice was rife with an accent which not even your own grandfather could decipher. It was too bizarre for me to distinguish. But to be honest, this guy's accent didn't really bother me, but his rude behaviour certainly did.

He then focused his attention to Delrin, shooting him a rather sadistic smirk, like he was his plaything or something like that. He then enquired in a heartless manner to the Shiny Pokémon: "So, damaged any government property lately, you Shiny bastard?" And then things turned ugly.

The Charmeleon did not respond, and the Scizor only widened his sadist-esque smirk and in the space of a near second, he belted the Charmeleon in the chest with the wooden baton he held in his hand like it was his son. Delrin never saw it coming though, and it knocked the wind out of him as he was catapulted off the bench, and was lucky not to crack his skull, as his head collided with the wall behind him, and the sound of it was enough to make me cringe.

But did Filthy Scissors care? You guessed it. He didn't. He kept waiting for a response, and when the Charmeleon did not respond, he just continued to hammer away at the Charmeleon's gut and chest, whilst screaming all sorts of heinous, horrific profanities at him. The whole thing was like in slow motion. But Nico tried to get up out of his bench seat, but before he could stop the bastard and his tirade of abuse, the Bug type was ready for him.

In another split-second, he reached into his far left pocket, and out came a revolver, which had a menacing glisten to it, the silver lining of it glistened in the rather dull light that was positioned above our table. He didn't hesitate from pointing the barrel of the revolver in our group's direction, with his finger poised over the flimsy-looking trigger, and an errant twitch of his index finger could've sent us into an eternal silence.

He then barked at us: "Any of you wanna try and be a hero for your little SHINK buddy here?!" and in a reluctant stand off, the Nidoking could do nothing but back down, as a single bullet could take down any Pokémon, especially within the same point blank range that Filthy Scissors was holding his at. But he kept taunting us with remarks such as: "COME ON!", "Step right up!" and a few others. But they all pointed in the same direction, which was to shut us up.

Defeated, we simply gave in to the officer's brute-style tactics, and soon let out a long, cruel cackle at us, clearly revelling in our displeasure, and this especially applied to the case of Delrin, who was still on the floor, shielding himself and trying to absorb the pain that he had sustained from that mugging.

"Now sit down!" he shouted at us before placing his revolver back into his pocket, and near-immediately walked off, as if he expected the group to suddenly attack them. But that moment never came. Instead, our minds were focused on comforting the poor Shiny Pokémon who had fell afoul of Filthy Scissors.

Nico and Matt were the first on the scene, rushing over to help the grovelling Charmeleon. The fire-type was curled up, not really acknowledging the effort of the two. But soon the rest of the group – including me – assisted in helping Delrin up.

"Delrin, are you okay?!" I frantically asked the Shiny Pokémon, developing serious concern about the damage he might have sustained from both the blows and the fall. The face that greeted me sowed an expression of pure confusion, like his memory had been wiped clean or something like that.

Delrin did respond, but I couldn't really make out what he was saying, as the contents of the speech was mostly slurred, and the only thing that I could probably decipher from the response was something that sounded like "Don't worry." But to be honest, there was no way that I could know that whether he said this was true or not.

Soon, after a few minutes of silence, Marcel suddenly started escort Delrin out of the room, and turned to face me. He said: "Vito, come with me. I need some help with Delrin." Under normal circumstances, I would have insisted that someone else do it, but with a condition as unclear as Delrin's, this thought never entered my head.

I immediately rushed over, and did what the Gabite told me to. I grabbed onto the Charmeleon's right arm, and we began to escort the poor guy down the corridor, surprisingly gaining no attention from the guards, as they were either trying to spark up some cigarettes with their buddies, or simply did not acknowledge our presence, no matter how obvious it might have sounded.

Marcel then whispered to me in a rather down to earth manner: "Listen, newbie... We can't rat these guys out, or else they'd kick our asses... So we're gonna have to tell them that Delrin slipped, and hit his head hard on the floor. That sound clear enough?" and at first, I nodded. But then a rather concerning thought developed in my mind.

"Wait... What about Delrin? What if he tells the truth?" I asked quietly, not wanting to get the attention of the guards we walked past. But it was like Marcel had anticipated this question, as he responded in a much more confident tone: "Don't worry. He knows the drill. The same thing happened with Nathan a month ago, and I told him the same thing I told you. He won't rat them out. That'd be suicide. If the screws don't get us, then the dominant Pokémon will."

"Why?" I asked, being close to near bewildered by the mechanics of this prison's 'secret code of law'.

"Heheh... Well, being a snitch in this place is pretty much a death sentence. This means that by squealing on others, you can't be trusted by any Pokémon that comes into contact with you, and seeing as how the snitch chose to squeal, they'd see you as a threat for their 'activities' and would do whatever it took to get you." and with that comment, I finally gained some understanding of the subject, no matter how morally gruesome and morbid it sounded.

The thing that got me about Marcel, was how he gave a weird combination of attitudes to both our clique, and myself. One moment he's a stone cold killer, the next he's an analogical figure you could mistake as a distant uncle or an old friend.

Soon we were heading towards the medical part of the building, where I could see a Red Cross sign strewn across several doors, and on dusty signs above me. But as soon as I glanced into each door window, an empty room greeted my sight, implying that no-one was there.

But soon, I noticed a light coming out of a door window at the end of the corridor.

Seizing the opportunity, we both made our way towards it, with Delrin in tow. And to our pleasure, we found a Chansey inside the room, perched onto a tall chair.

Not wasting any time, we knocked frantically on the door, and we were relieved to hear a quick response of "Come in~!" from the person inside. The voice itself had a rather calm and soothing tone to it.

We then opened the door and brought in Delrin, who was still in a dazed state. Upon noticing this, the Chansey got up out of her chair and went over to us.

"Hello? What happened to this poor guy?" she asked, before taking him from our hands and placing him onto a gurney in the corner of the room, and slowly spread out his limbs, so that she could have a clear look at the damage the Charmeleon had sustained.

We both shot glances at each other, before Marcel faced the Chansey and told her: "Well, Delrin here got into his usual clumsy attitude, and ended up slipping over just as he was about to go and wash his tray up. The poor bastard nearly cracked his skull from the hard floor!"

The Chansey stared at us, before slowly nodding and saying: "Well... That's unfortunate. Usually Charmeleons are extremely aware of their senses... But I guess that there can be exceptions. Leave him here with me, and as long as I don't see any signs of a concussion, he should be back in his cell for when the lights go out."

Well, that was all we could do on our end, and so we left Delrin in the trust of that nurse, and we soon exited the room and headed down the same alleyway that we came from.

But what about what happened earlier? What happened to Kaz? Hang on, those will come later. For now, my mind was focused on tying things off with Marcel, and getting back before Evening Roll Call.

Sounds boring, right?


	7. So How Was Your Day?

**One Way Out – Chapter 7**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE FOR ALL MY READERS: **** As the year rolls into May, the exams will be coming up, and I will have to dedicate most of my time to studying. This will most likely affect how quickly this fanfic is updated, but I will still be working it when I have the time. It'll be like this until late June, when the last of my exams takes place. Sorry if this upsets you, but please stay tuned! I'll make it worth your patience! **

**Anyways, on with the fic!**

And after that, we pretty much sprinted the entire way down the dank, and grey hallway, upon realising that we needed to be back for Evening Roll Call, or else we'd probably have to deal with the officers again...

Fortunately, I had an advantage which would come to good use in the prison... I had a decent stamina. I could probably run half a mile and not lose my breath.

So when me and Marcel had to sprint our way back to the cells before roll call, well, I have to admit it was easier than I thought it'd be. Even though Marcel wasn't as fast as me, I always gave a glance behind me to make sure that the Gabite was keeping up, as I didn't want to leave my new friend behind.

But whilst me and Marcel were hurrying our sorry asses to the cell hall, I couldn't help but shift my mind towards what had happened to both Delrin, but also that poor Grumpig who had been subjected to such abominable and dehumanising treatment in the showers by those pack of horny, deranged psychopaths.

And speaking of that... I have to fill Kaz in how my first day was... Seeing as how we don't see each other from dawn until dusk. But how will the cell-mate of mine react? I didn't really know the guy... Yet... at the same time I felt like he was my best friend! What was going on with my mind?!

But getting back on topic, me and Marcel had noticed that the claustrophobic feel of the small hallway was finally starting to let up, as the walls got less narrow, and we were given more space, and to be honest, some guards couldn't help but stare at us in bewilderment, most likely wondering what in the blue hell we were doing. But before they could call us on this, we were already ahead of them by several metres.

Marcel seemed to notice the officers' futile attempts to stop us, and couldn't help but titter at how fast we were going. Putting just normal type officers into a rather empty room was a rather foolish decision on the warden's behalf. We could pretty much run wherever we wanted, and they'd never catch us in a month of Sundays.

But soon a bright light enveloped us, and nearly took us aback as we realised we were finally in the Cell Hall, and several Pokémon were seemingly making their back to their cells in time for the roll call. To be honest, I hadn't realised how dim the lights of that hallway had been in comparison to the ones in the hall! And that was accompanied by the sunset visible off of the walls.

As we noticed the red bell ring above us, I turned to face the Gabite, and we nodded at each other, bidding goodbye until the next time we would lay eyes on each other. And to be honest, I was eager for that time to come, as he seemed to have more to him than what met the eye. I made my way up the rather steep stairway, and upon reaching the second floor, I noticed that fucking Haxorus standing outside his cell, with a big grin plastered on his face.

It affected me in a worse manner than you might expect, as I realised that I HAD to walk past his cell in order to get on my own. Even if I refused, the guards' would most definitely shove me in the right direction, hence making me look weak and as a consequence, I'd probably be top priority on his to-do list.

But eh, I decided to grin and bear it, and soon I took my eyes off of the dragon-type, and just decided to march forward, trying not to show any form of emotion in the sight of the perverted pokémon, and my mind was just praying to Arceus that I'd get back to my cell in one, piece, and hopefully I'd have Kaz standing there, waiting to greet me.

As I slowly began my walk, I could hear the Haxorus let out a rather twisted snicker, before muttering something supposedly in my direction. However, I was never able to decipher what he said, and probably never will. But in a rather unusual way, I actually got the idea that no matter how distorted it may have sounded, the message was most likely one of absolute malice.

And cue more snickering from Slick Mick after he stopped mumbling. This prick was getting more and more unlikeable by the nanosecond. But I dare not say that to his face in earshot of those guards... They probably had him in their good books due to that business in the shower. I could remember him bribing one of the guards into getting out... So chances are, he was pretty popular amongst the screws.

But things soon took a turn in a more favorable direction when I noticed a certain royal blue Samurott standing outside of my cell with a rather patient smile on his face. Upon seeing this smile, I ended up casting a long beam out of sheer instinct.

He noticed this and his grin grew ever wider and he offered a spot next to him. I, of course, accepted it and joined Kaz next to me. "Hey there, Vito!" He greeted me in his usually happy-go-lucky voice, and I returned the favour with a more optimistic tone in my reply.

"Hey there, Kaz! I'm glad to see you!" My voice didn't lie. Finally, I had some closure on this eventful, but mostly horrid day. Just seeing a familiar face was enough to wash away the benign thoughts plaguing my mind, even if it was just for a few minutes or if I'm lucky, a few hours.

But before he could respond, I noticed several dozen guards marching in near-sync out of the corridor below us adjacent to where we were standing. We heard a couple of them clattering their way up the metallic stairs, and as soon as they arrive they immediately started scanning each cell, of each row, of each floor.

And then they just went in and started ransacking every single cell, throwing the mattresses, bedsheets, even some stuff on the shelves onto the floor with both their mitts and in others, they just used their batons. I then noticed the unusually-thin Emboar throwing everything in our cell to the floor, and trying to search for something.

"Uh... What are they doing?" I asked the Water-type, making sure that I didn't gain the attention of the guards.

Kaz kepts his face forward, but cast his shiny ruby eyes in my direction, and gave me a little session on what these guys were up to. "They're checking for contraband.Y'know... Drugs, booze, knives, weapons... Stuff like that. There's plenty of hiding places in a cell, and the screws need to frisk and weed out every single place where they might be lurkin'."

That session pretty much covered what the guards were doing. Soon the Emboar assigned to our cell came out and nodded at us. "Nothing banned in there. Well, except for some books with suspicious names. But nothing to fret about... Keep it up, you two." The officer sounded quite tired, as if he'd been doing this sort of thing all day long. That said... There were other wings, so it's possible...

But others weren't so lucky. One Sceptile discovered that an inmate below me had a penknife hidden in his cell. "What's THIS?!" He confronted the inmate responsible for owning it, which upon glancing further downward was revealed to be a Zangoose, who was both slightly burlier and taller than I was. But he seemed a tiny bit more timid, as he started shaking upon the discovery of the knife.

"Uh... I-It's nothing, sir! I-I was holding it f-for a friend!" he cried out upon the Sceptile approaching with it, but it was clear that the officer wasn't buying it for a single second. "Oh... Holding it for a _friend, _I see? You mean you're holding it for the ones that DON'T EXIST!?" this retort was enough to cause the Zangoose to shake and shiver even more.

"I-I'm sorry sir! I'm t-tellin' the truth, honest!" The Zangoose pleaded with the officer, and the Sceptile just cocked his head at him before he put the blade away, and slowly approached him. He then gave a rather twisted grin to the unfortunate inmate, and pulled him out of eyesight, before I heard a bit of weight hit the Zangoose in the gut, judging by the rather subdued volume of the blow connecting.

I then heard more and more blows connect – plus some discomforted cries and yelps from the Cat Ferret Pokémon – and ultimately, a loud clanging sound which sounded like he'd been thrown into the cell door. The bitter Sceptile then told the victim of his abuse: "You're on report for possessing a weapon with the ability to harm. Now get your ass up, or _I'll force you up!_" I could then hear the Sceptile burst out cackling before walking away. "Your PIG of a cell-mate will be back in an hour or two, by the way." ...Was he talking about that Grumpig who had been sodomized and beaten?

I then shot a rather concerned frown at Kaz, who returned the same thing. "Dude... Don't worry too much. He knew the risks for carrying those sort of things." But this still bothered me. His story could've been true... There was always a possibility of such a story actually happening, and you could never truly rule it out.

"B-But still... did he really deserve to get beaten up like that?" I sympathetically asked the Samurott, but he could only shake his head in response and just whispered amicably to me:

"Well... I can't say that I agree with what that guard did, but chances are, he doesn't give a shit about what us inmates think of his behaviour." Damn it... Why did he have to be right about everything?!

Soon our attention was shifted to a rather loud sound coming from the same corridor from which the officers had came from, and soon four officers came out, but for some weird reason they were wielding shotguns.. But then I noticed something that nearly made my heart melt.

I saw the Grumpig who had been battered earlier that day, slowly moving along, looking extremely exhsuated, and his belly seemed to be extruding outward. One officer barked at him: "Move, you fucking pig!" and another officer roughly shoved him forward with his shotgun, but the poor guy fell over in a heap, as he hadn't really anticipated the sudden attack.

But they gave him no sympathy and another guard bellowed at him: "Do you expect me to carry you?! GET YOUR FAT ASS INTO THAT CELL!" And he then shoved him upward, and tightly held the Manipulate Pokémon by the neck in a choke-hold, and he led the swine towards the same cell where that Zangoose was situated.

But I could hear him crying out: "Please! I don't belong here! I wanna go home!" But these words did no good in generating the slightest of sympathies from the guards, who just ignored him and shoved him into the cell, where I could hear a resounding thud boom out, follows by a distressed squeal. What the fuck was wrong with this place?!

Kaz then gave a wide stare at the chaos that was occurring right in front of him. He then gave me a look of pure shock and disbelief. I simply returned that look.

But before either of us could say something, the Emboar guard in front of us prodded me with the baton he clenched in his right hand. "Okay you two, into that cell and get those clothes off! Lights out in a few minutes."

Ugh... _This again?_ I don't really see the point in taking off these jumpsuits just because we're going to bed! Is it really that necessary to clean it so many times in a week?! Nonetheless, did we really have a choice?

But of course, Kaz obeyed the Emboar's orders without question, and again he was as naked as the day he was fucking born. I of course, was a bit reluctant, but soon a rather annoyed glare by the fire-type made me decide that I had to speed up or probably get beaten up again. But eh, at least I got a rather amused grin from the guard, and then he closed the cell door on us and walked off, finally letting us be, albeit naked.

But to be honest, it wasn't something I really found repellent. Firstly, it was due to my mind being focused on what the fuck had happened with that Grumpig, and whether I'd see that clique in the mess hall again. Speaking of which, I wonder how Delrin's holding up... But soon something snapped me out of forethought.

Kaz tapped me on my back and turned me around, and I got a second glimpse of the well-chiselled body of the blue otter, complete with a slim figure, and adorned with muscles that you could probably grate cheese on.

He saw me gawking at his pecs and just chuckled before telling me: "Hey, Vito! First thing... Eye contact!" and with that, he pointed to his eyes and tapped my forehead, which caused me to blush ever-so-slightly.

Fortunately he didn't notice, and just tapped me on the shoulder. "So I noticed you've made a few friends in your short time here! Good job! It took ME a fortnight to get the closest thing I called a friend in this place!" Aw, that was nice of him to say... Wait, how did he know this?!

"Uh, and you knew this how?" I asked him inquiringly, really bewildered at how he knew, as I didn't recall seeing him in that mess hall!

Kaz... He just smirked in his usual manner at me, and told me: "Heh, I got my sources, besides, I had a pretty good view of your table, but you never saw _me!_" Nyeh... Never saw that one coming...

"Oh... I-I see..." I replied, almost at a total loss for words. Then I heard a shout from outside, presumably from the warden.

"Okay, light's out! All you animals get to bed!" and by cell by cell, the lights started to cut out, and eventually after about twenty seconds, the light in our cell cut out, and we were left in total darkness after a few more seconds, and all I could hear were some footsteps from the Pokémon above us supposedly moving away from their cell doors and presumably went to their beds.

Me and Kaz, however, were a bit slower in doing this. We kept conversing with each other for about ten more minutes, dealing mostly with my group's work with that morning, and uh... what happened at lunch. But I didn't tell the samurai otter Pokémon about the incident in the showers... I think it was something that could wait.

Kaz's day was pretty much similar to mine, only instead, he worked in the laundry section, sorting out the bedsheets, jumpsuits and pillowcases. It sounded pretty simple enough. But he kept complaining that the prison was going to kill him if it subjected him to more mundane activities.

Soon, the time for us to end the conversation, before a guard was due to come and yell at us. We gave each other a friendly smile before I told him: "Okay, g'night, Kaz... Hopefully you won't have mundane work awaiting you tomorrow." To which he chuckled at.

"G'night to you too, Vito. Good luck tomorrow!" and after that I climbed into the top bunk, and soon rested my head in the rather flat pillow, and pulled the sheets over my body, all the way up to my neck. But before I could descend into bedlam, Kaz had one final thing to say.

"...Oh, and by the way... Next time you plan to jerk it off, try to keep it down! I could hear the entire thing unfold!" And just like that my pale white skin soon flustered into a bright beet red, though thankfully he couldn't see it.

Oh Arceus... He heard the entire fucking thing!

I didn't really reply to his little wisecrack, instead I just tried to forget that he ever said that. But to be honest, it was gonna be something that would bother my dreams that night, and maybe for a few more nights.

**There we go! I finally got the chapter done! I hope you enjoyed it, and please show your support by dropping a comment in, and if you have any issues with this fic, make sure you give constructive criticism. **

**Until next time, PokeCJG out! ^_^ **


	8. 1 Week Down, 572 Left

**One Way Out – Chapter 8 **

**Hey guys, it's Poke here! Firstly, I really want to apologise for keeping you guys waiting do long for this update, as I broke my promise of updating on a regular basis. I have been busy with my exams, celebrating my birthday, and most recently enjoying a vacation. But now the exams are over, and so here come the chapters! Once again, thanks for reading, and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting this long. I'm gonna also introduce some time skips to speed up the story a bit, I'm sure you don't mind! **

**But enough of me rambling on, here's the well-awaited eighth chapter of One Way Out! **

**Six Days Later... **

So... My cellmate... Kaz... The guy who actually makes me feel at home... Or as it turns out, one of the most flirtatious sons of bitches that I have ever met! It turns out that he heard my entire "session" a few nights ago. And sure enough, that particular subject kept pestering me both during that day, and during my slumber! But to be honest, I guess I had it coming. He's been nice enough not to tell the rest about it, much to my relief.

But as I awoke on the day that commemorated my first week at Nacrene Prison, I was left in a state as flustering as that particular incident.

Firstly, I woke up normally - as you do - and out of instinct I just wiped my eyes to clear any sleep that was left in me. But as soon as I turned my vision to the right, I found a certain Samurott, already up before me, and in the process of getting dressed! _'What's the problem with this?'_ you may be asking. Well, to be honest it was quite a normality for me at that stage, but what he did next is what made my skin turn beet red.

Upon noticing me waking up, he stopped dressing. Then he winked at me, and fucking blew a kiss at me! That's right, Kaz was now full-on flirting with me! Even though this was a few days after he told me he knew about my session, he had never been that full-on with me before! Only going as far as to speak to me with a rather cheeky tone in his voice.

Yep, I was completely flabbergasted and flustered by his little flirtation act. And as soon as I started blushing, he burst out laughing and walked over to me, speaking to me in a voice that depicted pure innocence. He greeted me, saying: "So, you're awake, Vito!" and then chuckled, buttoning up the collar of his orange jumpsuit, and even had the audacity to pull my bed sheets off of me!

"Time to get up, before the warden drags you out!" he warned me, whilst still keeping that cheery, innocent chime to his voice. And with that, the horrid sound of that bell ringing resounded throughout the entire cell hall. It was alarming enough to rifle enough strength in me to immediately dive out of that bed, and to get my jumpsuit on in a hurry. Sure enough, this sudden alertness elicited a few poorly-hidden giggles from Kaz. I was becoming more and more of a comedy act for the Samurott every day.

I was about to tell Kaz to shut up, but before I even had the opportunity, I heard the cell doors open, and in came that unusually-thin Emboar guard, with his wooden baton in hand. Accompanying him was a Gallade, who immediately flipped over the two mattresses on the bunk beds, and scanned the exposed metal meshing of it. I should have known... Sunday was one of the days where they frisk the cells!

"You wouldn't happen to have any contraband on you, do you?" The fire-type asked Kaz, who simply shook his head and told him:

"No sir."

The Gallade then signalled to the Emboar that the bunk beds were clear, and he then moved on to the bookshelf, and knocked off everything on it. After checking this shelf, he gave out a defeated sigh, and after checking any other places, told the Emboar: "It's clean. These ladies don't have anything in. Apart from those books with the weird names... But eh... Nothing to get worked up over..."

Despite the dismissive announcement from the Gallade, the skinny Emboar kept his persistent nature, finally turning to face me, with a cocky, smug smirk plastered on his face. "Hello, mister grass ass... You wouldn't happen to have anything on you that's... contraband?" he even went as far as to slip his hands into my pockets, most definitely searching for anything he could get his grubby mitts on.

I just growled and replied bitterly: "No, sir. I don't. Please get your paws out of my pockets." And with that, the Emboar gave a rather disappointed sigh, and withdrew his hands.

"Aw... Nothing on you. I had quite a few plans for you..." he remarked, and to be honest, it fucking disturbed me to no end. What exactly did he have in mind?

But before I could say anything, he turned his back and exited, along with his Gallade friend who cast a rather weird frown at us before leaving. Kaz was then examining the cell, rather annoyed at the state the guards left it in. "Those pricks never clean up after themselves..." and with that, he picked up a mattress and threw it back onto the lower bunk, followed by the remaining mattress being thrown onto the upper bunk.

"So, what have we got today?" I asked Kazuo, as we were in the same group on Wednesdays and Sundays, and today was a Sunday. Kazuo smiled ans told me: "I think we have wood shop... You shouldn't have too much trouble with it... But you do need to strengthen up a bit to keep it that way!" Great, a friendly reminded just turned into a warning! Guess my earlier assumptions of having to bulk up were correct...

But before I could really reply, I could hear a lot of shouting downstairs, and soon a sickening smacking sound resounded throughout the hall, followed by a pained squeal. We both rushed out and looked down, noticing that it was the same Grumpig who had suffered beating after beating during the week. The overweight swine was on the floor, covering his stomach whilst moaning in pain. Jeez, couldn't they cut this poor guy a break?!

To make matters worse, many of the inmates were actually taunting the Manipulate Pokémon, who struggled to get up, only to be berated by a guard, with his club in hand.

"That'll teach you to decorate the walls with your blood! You're on the punishment group for vandalising government property!" and with that, he shoved the Grumpig onto his feet, and kicked him into a corridor, vanishing from eyesight.

I was upset enough with the appalling conduct I had witnessed in this prison, and I looked at Kaz , who had a look that was more of a presentation of pity, than of outrage. I wanted to get his views on this.

"Kaz... What the hell did that guy do that causes him to get treated like absolute crap?" I asked the blue otter, who just shook his head and sighed, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Well... How do I put this... That Grumpig's name is Randy Fulcher, and he's... what they call a kiddy fiddler." He replied to me, and this caused my eyes to widen.

"A kiddy fiddler... Wait...! You mean.. h-he screws kids?" I asked him. And he just gave a slow, solemn nod. Good god... I'd hate to be in Randy's shoes.

"Yep... The inmates despise people who harm children in any way. Even rapists hate those types of criminals... But if I show that I'm sympathetic... We'll be marked men. We won't make it out of this place alive." Jeez... This place was becoming more and more of a nightmare asylum...

"Okay Kaz... If you say so. I guess we have to do what you said." And with that, we looked to the right, and noticed to the far left that Haxorus who had traumatised the Grumpig to the core. He seemed to have been busy taunting said pokémon, as there was a lot of noise coming from that part of the cell hall.

The sick bastard almost sensed my presence, as he almost immediately cocked his head in my direction, and an ever-so-heinous smile formed on his face, and he cast a knowing wink at me, almost taunting me. To be honest, the mere thought of that Haxorus frightens me even to the present day.

But fortunately, Kaz was there to snap me out of it. He immediately pulled my head away from him, and towards the direction of the metallic flight of stairs. "Hey! Keep your head away from that maniac!" Kaz angrily whispered to me, in a tone which was quite foreign to his usual cheery, optimistic chime.

I was about to say something to the Samurott, but something in my mind told me not to. Somehow this seemed the most logical thing to do, as the Haxorus would've most likely heard it, and probably give him new ammunition. Guess we just needed to eat. With that little warning, we went down to that drab cafeteria, to see what inedible foodstuff they were going to serve to us that day.

Well, as it turned out, it was the same crappy porridge that they had given us almost every day, with a biscuit that'd probably break your teeth if you chewed it. Only thing I could really savour was the glass of water, and even something as simple as that was lukewarm, and smelled funny. Fortunately, I had the wit of our new clique to thank for making the rather unpleasant meal sound interesting.

Nico was up to his usual antics, that being that he poked fun at several guards that came past, but he cleverly stayed out of trouble by using words that'd confuse any passers by. It got to the point of being absolutely ludicrous that it was too funny.

"Oh... You know that guard, there?" Nico told our table, and pointed to a Lucario patrolling past, with baton in hand. We all either nodded or muttered "yeah" to him in response.

"I heard he secretly likes to **put his cakes in the trash can!**" he exclaimed, and this caused many of the occupiers to burst out laughing at that point. But I was confused as hell! I'd never heard such weird terms before!

But just as I opened my mouth to ask Matt what they were talking about amidst the cackling sessions, he beat me to the punch and whispered in my ear: "He's basically saying that the guard's

a closet gay..." At that point, I let out a tiny gasp, and chuckled along with it as well, finding the elaborate terms a bit humorous than before.

But the Lucario was certainly NOT finding the conversation funny, and before we knew it, he was at our table in a heartbeat, clearly wanting some answers from us.

"What did you say about me?!" the Lucario guard asked the Nidoking with anger and annoyance in his voice. But Nico just kept smiling at him, clearly not affected by the Canine Pokémon's angry demands. He just repeated his statement from before.

"I said, you secretly like to put your cakes in the trash can!" he exclaimed. Now, the Lucario was becoming less angry and annoyed, and more confused and bewildered.

"What?!" He asked again, clearly not understanding what Nico was truly implying. He just kept grinning, not budging one bit from his seat.

The Lucario soon gave up on trying to get answers out of us, and le out a heavy sigh and stormed off, muttering under his breath: "These idiots are gonna drive me insane one of these days... " After what those bastards did to Delrin a week ago, I think they deserved to lose their sanity. Speaking of which, Delrin was sent to the infirmary after we turned him in, and he was due to be released the next day.

And after that, we began talking about how we should give Delrin a warm welcome back to life in Nacrene Prison.

"Should we all pitch in ta' get 'im somethin'?" Nathan asked us, seemingly happy at the thought of welcoming Delrin back.

"Uh... That does sound nice, but what should we get him?" Matt asked, as most of the group members barely knew what the Charmeleon was interested in.

"Well... The best way that most guys express themselves in this place is by music..." Marcel piped in, in his usual emotionless voice.

"You just gave me an idea, Marcel!" Nico exclaimed joyously. "How about we get El Ray to get him a harmonica!"

Upon hearing mention of this El Ray figure, I had to find out who he was. "Who's El Ray?" I asked.

The Nidoking just smiled at me and replied: "Well, El Ray's this Sableye who works in the laundry every day. He actually manages to get contraband supplies in every day, without the screws ever knowing they exist!" Nice! Someone who actually had the ability to keep us in touch with the outside world!

"Damn!" I exclaimed out loud. "That sounds like a pretty good idea. How do we get to this El Ray?"

Nico then paused for a second. "Hmm... Well, there's always one of us who works in the laundry each day. Today's my turn, so leave it to me. It should get to us by tomorrow, and he'll have it delivered to my cell." I nodded and let the Nidoking continue.

"And then, when the librarian comes to our cell block for his daily book run, I'll have him deliver it to Delrin's cell. He's only a few cells away from me."

Though, I was a bit sceptical at how these people were able to go into harm's way without some form of payment to compensate things. "But... Do they do that for free? That's a bit risky..."

Just as Nico was about to reply, he was interrupted by a certain Gabite to the far end of the table. Marcel chuckled and told me:

"Heh, you have no idea how the system works, do you? You see, we do give these guys some payment for their services. Usually small things like a few cigarettes. The screws are stupid enough to give us up to three packs of cigarettes each week. Kiss their asses long enough, and they'll let you have up to five _cartons_!"

I just nodded in understanding, but there was a huge red flag up ahead. "I see... But I don't smoke..."

This just elicited more chuckles from Marcel, clearly revelling in the fact that he had some fresh meat to show around.

"Heh, you don't HAVE to smoke them, Vito! They're pretty much the closest thing to currency in this stagnant place. If you wanna get through this place with a breeze, then you best accept every smoke that's given to you!" Well, that's got me there.

And with that, we continued talking for about another ten minutes, talking mostly about what we had for work that day, and then we made plans about when to meet up with lunch. By then, we should've known whether we would be receiving the pleasure of El Ray's service.

After that ten minutes, the bell rang again, with its dreadful noise resounding throughout my ears. It certainly did its job again, immediately flushing me upward out of my seat. The others followed suit, albeit a bit slower.

I then bade the guys farewell, saying goodbye to them and smiling. This pleasantness was actually growing on me a bit. Nico replied with a similar farewell:

"Bye, Vito! Say hi to Kaz for me!" He said as I was making my way to the exit, ready for a rather mundane morning inside the wood shop.

Yeah I will... Wait, HOW did he know about me and Kaz?! There's another thing I need to question...

...0.0.0

**So, there you go! The long-awaited eighth chapter of One Way Out! I do apologise for the rather slow movement in some parts of the chapter, but trust me, the next few chapters are gonna make up for it! Please don't forget to drop in some feedback, and if you have any issues with the fic, be sure to give constructive criticism! Any flames with no suggestions will most likely be deleted. **

**Until next time, this is PokeCJG, signing off! **


	9. He's a Lumberjack, and He's okay

**One Way Out – Chapter 9 **

**Hey guys, it's Poke here! I think you might like this chapter, as there's actually something happening besides Vito talking to a bunch of people! But I'm not gonna say what, as you'll have to find out for yourself! **

**No more talking, on with the fic! **

Well, after that eventful incident in the cell hall and bantering around in the mess hall, me and Kaz had met up, and as I saw him, I was about to talk to him, except before I could do this we were pretty much bunched together into a group of fifteen or so Pokémon, and they escorted us to the woodshop.

I tried to get a visible sight of Kaz, so that we could at least see each other. But one simple thing prevented this from happening. The fact was that these Pokémon that had been bunched with us, most of them were fucking huge! I'm talking about Rhydons, Nidokings, Tyranitars and the like here.

I think I was probably the smallest out of our group, judging by the fact that pretty much all of my group had fully evolved. All, with the exception of Yours Truly. But to be honest, it didn't really scare me, thanks to the big guys talking to one another with nary a care in the world.

Soon we did manage to arrive at the woodshop in question, but the smell of that hall was rife with turpentine and what I assumed was the wood that had been shredded up and whatnot. Whoever was leading this group decided that it'd be a good idea to line up, so that we wouldn't get bitched out by the guy who ran this place.

Unfortunately for that guy, whilst we all lined up, we did a pretty piss-poor job of doing so, and the overseer made clear of this.

To our surprise, a Nidoqueen walked in with her wooden baton in hand. At that point, the main question on our minds was: "A female in a male prison?!"

But to be honest, she didn't look like what most of these guys pictured a female as. Instead of being submissive and meak, this Nidoqueen had a dominant and brash look to her, her swagger showing off her body which was incredibly well built, with her biceps being fully visible. After casting a cold stare at us, she finally spoke.

"SO! You're the sorry bunch of slag heaps that I have to deal with today?!" She shouted at us, and we all nodded in response. Her voice has a southern tone to it, but it was heard to decipher over her annoyed tone.

After our response, she just folded her arms and muttered: "Buncha chicken shits..." before clearing her throat and speaking out loud: "Now! For this mornin', you lot are gonna be in this here woodshop. You're gonna be making shelves, doors, and whatever else we tell you to! You guys look pretty strong and smart enough to know the risks of fucking about with the equipment!" And with that, she picked up a sanding pad of sorts, and continued talking.

"First, you ladies are gonna be using these files to get rid of the bark on the logs that you're given!" She started, and then pointed to a huge pile of logs that were laying out ahead of us. "I don't give a damn what method you use, just as long as the bark's gone on them, and it doesn't take a fucking century to do! After that, you're gonna be sawing the wood down into the stuff that you'll be assigned to! It's a piece of piss, and if you get done by lunch, that makes us both happy. Now... Any questions?" The Nidoqueen finished, and folded her arms in anticipation.

Sure enough, a Krookodile spoke up from my left, with an extremely gruff tone to his voice. "Yeah I have a question, cutie... Do you want a real man to treat ya right, tonight?" He asked, and then caused half the group to either burst out laughing, or groan at the stupidity of the ground/dark type.

The Nidoqueen's eyes widened slightly as she heard that remark, but soon she just shrugged, and casually walked up to the Krookodile, with a smile on her face. After a rather tense exchange of stares between the two Pokémon, the Nidoqueen overseer smiled and turned to walk away, which caused the Krookodile to relax with a devious grin on his face...

...But in an instant, the Nidoqueen curled her right hand into a fist, and immediately spun around and socked the Krookodile so hard in her face, he was knocked backwards into the wall behind him, causing him to slide down with a pained moan. And with that punch, it shut the whole group up, putting any remaining sexists in their place.

The Nidoqueen then recoiled her first and sighed before warning the rest of us: "Now... If anyone else asks any questions like that, I'm sure they won't mind working with a concussion!" That warning also caused the guy – a Beartic - next to me to gulp in an extremely worried manner.

"Any MORE questions?" She demanded, but our group asked none. She seemed to like this, as she smirked and barked: "Okay... Now get to work! This side..." She then scanned herself down from the Rhydon at the right end, to the Ursaring beside me on the right. "...You're working on the door frames! This side..."

And with that, she brushed past me and reached the Pokémon on the end, finishing her briefing. "...You'll be working on making the shelves! You just need to make the pieces." After that, we went off to do our respectable jobs, the group segregated by the job they were assigned to.

First, the Nidoqueen told us to get at least 3 logs from the back. Not wanting to arouse her impatience, we did as we were told, and I barely managed to pick up ONE of the logs! The accursed things nearly weighed a goddamn ton! Unfortunately I reflected in this by letting out a rather pouty moan as I dragged it along to my workbench. I hoped that it wasn't heard by anyone.

But the thing that pissed me off was that I would have to do that again many times. I groaned as I went to get another log from the back, clearly finding the weight of the log difficult to cope with. It was pretty humiliating as well, judging by the fact that a Nidoking was carrying two logs under one arm, and another under the other, whilst casting a cocky grin in my direction.

So, after more hassle involving the movement of the logs from the back to my workstation, I finally got to work, debarking the logs with the rather meek file that was provided. It WAS shedding some bark off of it, but not as much as I had hoped it would.

The thick bark was coming off in small chunks, which were rock-hard to the touch. After about five minutes, I'd only gotten about a third of the log debarked, and the Nidoqueen decided to step in, noticing that I was lagging.

"You. The servine. You're not debarking the log right." and with that, she took the file out of my hands and showed me how it was done. She started to roughly strike upward, stripping a great deal of bark off of the log.

"Where you went wrong, was that you treat the log too soft! You gotta be rough!" Well, I guess she sorted me out there. But this unfortunately attracted the laughs of the pokémon beside me. No Kaz, though. Turns out he'd been assigned to making those door frames the Nidoqueen was going on about.

But I tried my best to shrug off the laughing from the Pokémon, as I took her advice to heart, ensuring my filing was as rough as possible. Sure enough, the overseer's technique turned out in my favour.

After about an hour, I'd finished debarking all three logs, and got to work on sawing them up. To be frank, the saw I picked up was heavier than it looked, and must've been the size of my leg!

After the Nidoqueen told us that we needed to make the bases of the shelves, we just nodded and got on with it. I took my saw, placed it at the upper part of the log, and after a moment of concentration, I started to saw against it, and a great deal of sawdust fell out, as the saw carved its way into the log.

To be honest, this was pretty tiring, as it required my hands to flex and retract several times, causing them to ache after a certain period of time. After about twenty minutes, I'd managed to finish one log off, but to my dismay... There were still two logs remaining, and to be honest, I felt as if my arms were about to fall off.

I even considered calling it quits, but after a brief glare from the overseer, and looking back to what happened to that Krookodile, I realised that that would be a bad idea. With a tired sigh, I place the second log into position and soon got back to work, but soon my cutting slowed down thanks to the sawdust getting into my eyes after breathing on it.

Now... Try to imagine someone spraying your eyes with lemon juice. That's exactly how irritating the sawdust was. Despite its small granules, it certainly made up for it in terms of its potency! After I finished sawing the first board out, I had to stop to wipe my eyes clean of the excess sawdust. My eyes were probably pinker than a rare steak at this point.

This period of torture lasted another half an hour, until I had finally finished cutting both remaining logs into the shelf boards. Then we had to sand the goddamn things down.

The sandpaper that was given to us was pretty small, but it made up for its size with its strength. Jeez, was it rough to the touch!

So, yeah. We basically spent another half hour sanding the board down, so that they were clear of any splintery ends and the like. To be honest, it wouldn't look impressive to the odd Pokémon passing by, but to me, it felt like my life's work had been placed in these shelf boards! Yes! Yes! I know, it sounds stupid; but I just find it nice to see the fruit of my labour. Especially with regards to the state that my hands were in!

So, I'd pretty much finished our quota by around 11:45AM, with fifteen minutes to spare. But to my surprise, one of the Pokémon was lagging, and had been caught out by the Nidoqueen for only taking two logs, instead of the three that were required. He was the same Aggron who pretty much made me watch that atrocity in the showers.

I knew he was an aggressive son of a bitch, but I'd never pegged him down as being lazy. In fact, I thought of him being the exact opposite, judging by the Zeus-esque build of him and his friends.

"Ugh... Do I really have to do more?!" The Aggron complained to the Nidoqueen, who was staring daggers directly at him. And the Nidoqueen clearly wasn't having any of his insolence.

"**SHUT YOUR TRAP.**" She boomed, getting within two inches of his face. "You'll work on what I give you, and abide my rules and be grateful for it! Otherwise I'll give you something to be **really **sorry for!"

I could see the bulky Steel/Rock type actually gulp before relenting. He gave a defeated sigh and mumbled "Yes, ma'am..." before getting up to get that extra log from the back.

Heh, isn't karma a bitch?

Soon enough, our work shift had finished, and the Nidoqueen looked around, before coming to me. She examined the boards carefully, checking for any errors or screw ups. Fortunately, she had this to say:

"Well, for a rookie you've done a pretty good job. The shelves look okay enough, but they're a bit longer than what I had in mind. Other than that, good job, shorty!" She declared, leaving me in the clear.

After she'd finished inspecting the rest of the group's work, and then she walked to the fron of room, and concluded her time with us.

"So... Judging by what I've seen here, most of you have done okay! You managed to meet your daily quota, and you look like you've given that one hundred and ten percent! Now, do all of us a favour, and get to the showers! Most of you are covered in the sawdust!" and with that, we got in line again.

I met up with Kaz, and to be honest, he was in a similar state as me, his jumpsuit covered in sawdust and all. He still kept his cheery tone though. "Hey Vito!" he greeted. And I replied in kind.

We then focused on the state of each other. "Kaz... You look like you've been busy! Look at the stae of your suit!" I joked, pointing at his usually bright orange jumpsuit, now a pale peach due to the vast amount of saw dust on it. Kaz of course, had a rebuttal at the ready.

"Heh, you're one to talk! Any more dust, and you'll be wearing _white!_" I couldn't help but chuckle loudly at that, and soon I turned away for a brief moment, only to see the Aggron scowling at me. But after a few seconds, he turned away, presumably knowing that I caught him out.

We then made our way to the showers, walking in line, with Kaz right behind me. But to be honest, that Aggron's presence sorta got me concerned... Just a LITTLE tiny bit... But I thought I was being a bit on edge.

Sure enough we all made the long way down the narrow, dank corridor, still feeling just as claustrophobic and crushed as we were every other day when we were due for showering. But as soon as I got through that door way, I felt a bit more relaxed than before.

Fortunately I hadn't received any more issues from "Slick Mick" and his gang after that heinous incident a week ago. I don't know whether they'd backed off, or were just waiting for the perfect opportunity. The Aggron's presence did admittedly concern me a bit, but Kaz's presence put my mind at ease.

Especially when that hard door slammed shut with a unnerving thud, followed by it being locked on the outside.

Simply put, we had no way out again.

We all then reached our respective spots in the changing room, and as you may expect, we pretty much undressed and left our jumpsuits out, ready for collection by whoever the hell it was who did the laundry around here.

Heh, there's a thought... I wonder how Nico's getting on in the laundry? Especially with regards to Delrin's Welcome Home present. He sounds a reliable enough guy, so I wouldn't put it past him to get the job done.

Kaz and many others were already on their way into the showers just as I'd gotten my jumpsuit off. I carelessly left it there, not really giving a damn about who got sawdust on their hands after picking the thing up.

But, I hate to tell you that just as I was about to join the others in the showers, something grabbed me from behind, and basically dragged me back down to earth, in a matter of speaking.

Just as I wriggled my way out of it, I noticed three figures that nearly made my blood turn to ice in an instant. It was that morbid behemoth known as Slick Mick, alongside Steve, his Feraligatr friend, and the Aggron from earlier, who I still didn't know the name of. Regardless of this, they all had one thing on their mind: Me.

Well... So much for a good day in this hell hole...

**Oh my... Looks like Vito's got himself in a right mess! What will happen next? You'll have to find out in the next chapter! ********Please don't forget to drop in some feedback, and if you have any issues with the fic, be sure to give constructive criticism! But take this warning: Any flames with no suggestions or valid reasons will most likely be deleted. Don't be a flamer, back up your criticism! **

******Until next time, this is PokeCJG, signing off! ^_^ **


	10. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**One Way Out – Chapter 10**

**Hey guys, it's Poké again! I think I'm going to keep the update shift the way it is at the moment. That is: update usually every fortnight on a Monday or Tuesday, as I feel this is best for my current schedule, with regards to several things going on in real life at this time. **

**Anyways, on with the chapter! **

Well, this was certainly a predicament I should have seen coming. I mean, look at the signs earlier! That Aggron giving me that scowl, 'Slick Mick' grinning the second I cast my eyes upon him, and the list just went on!

To be honest, it wouldn't take half a genius to figure out what this tyrannical trio had in mind. They obviously liked me in a way which made me want to go drown myself in the nearest toilet and never emerge again.

The three burly Pokémon were still in their jumpsuits, and notably with the Aggron, covered in saw dust. Whereas I, was completely naked. Looks like they had plans to add humiliation to injury. But before I could gain the courage to open my mouth, the Haxorus beat me to it.

"Well, well, well... Look what we have here...!" Mick gave the introduction in that snarly, almost sing-song voice of his. "A little servine who thinks he has what it takes to survive in THIS place!" and with that, him and the Feraligatr I knew as Steve threw their heads back and chuckled in a manner I could only assume as being one of malice.

Surprisingly, it took the Aggron a quick glance at them to realise his role, and join them. I guess that guy must be the weakest of the three. Well, I wouldn't put it like that, but you know what I mean, right?

I did manage to response that time, however, as I spluttered out: "W-What are you talking about? I du-d-don't remember saying a-any of that to any of you l-lot!"

They... just kept their smirks plastered right on their faces, and the Haxorus started to move towards me, albeit slowly, accompanied by his two friends. I knew that they wanted me, so I near-instantly dashed towards the nearest jumpsuit, and managed to grab a fistful of sawdust. With my experience earlier that day, it should've irritated their eyes long enough for me to slip away and get within the presence of the guards and of course, the other prisoners.

But I completely fucked that plan up by stupidly warning them of what I would do if they didn't back off, like that would deter them!

"I-If you get this stuff in your e-eyes, it'll burn!" I warned, whilst still stuttering. But did this get the reaction out of Mick and his cronies? Definitely not.

He just cast a heinous, creepy smile at me, and then said in a near-whisper: "Honey... _hush..._", and before I knew it, Steve had managed to wrap his scaly, brittle arms around my neck and pretty much all my upper body, causing me to drop the handful of sawdust in the process.

I did let out a surprised yelp, but this was soon muted by that same brittle arm of the water type, and my one last resource of resistance was gone in an instant. Soon, the Haxorus got within touching distance of me, and whispered to me:

"Now... here's how things are gonna go down. First... You're gonna open that pretty little mouth of yours, and swallow when I give you to swallow... And then you're gonna do the same for Steve here," and pointed to the same Feraligatr holding me in place. "...and then the same to Larson here." and then he pointed to the Aggron, who probably had the most formal name out of the three.

I tried to maintain some sort of resistance however, and managed to spit back at them: "A-Ah! W-Whatever you put in my mouth... You're gonna lose!" and in an instant, the Haxorus' creepy grin changed into a disappointed-looking frown, followed by an angered snarl.

"Well, then..." Mick sighed, and signalled to Larson to close the door leading to the shower hall, which he did within seconds. "...Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way... Steve, **open his mouth!**"

...And that was where I drew the line. I wasn't going go down without a fight.

Upon hearing this, all my emotions of fear soon turned to desperation and rage, as I let out a huge yell as I literally began to shake and shuffle around the feraligatr's grip, which caused Mick to immediately snatch onto my legs, snarling out to me: "That's right! You FIGHT! It's better that way!"

Knowing that he was about to do something unspeakable to a certain place underneath my tail, my legs managed to muster up enough strength to break free of the Haxorus' grip, and before he could even look up, he was greeted by a right foot to the face.

He was somehow knocked back quite a bit from the sudden kick. This was down to two things: Either I simply caught the prick off guard, or my feet were simply stronger than I thought they were. But to be honest, as comforting as the latter sounded, the former was most likely the main reason I managed to knock him back.

Needless to say, he was pissed off. As soon as he got up, he let out a huge growl, and signalled something to the Feraligatr, who nodded and started to compress down on my neck, causing me to choke out.

In desperation, I bared my fangs and sank them down on the Feraligatr's arm, and soon my teeth managed to penetrate the scaly, brittle skin of the water alligator, drawing blood in a near-instant. Steve clearly didn't expect this, and subsequently let me go as he gripped his arm and screamed out in pain:

"**GYAAAAAH! **MY ARM! The little fuck bit me!" And by this time, I had wriggled free, and was standing in front of the two, with an anger expression on my face. My fangs were coated with blood, and my fists were clenched.

The Haxorus cast me a glare that showed complete surprise at my sudden outburst of violence. Guess they underestimated my capabilities, I mean, I WAS a thief, after all! But to be soon, I decided to challenge the two to come near me.

"Come on, you fucking bastards! You wanna dance?! Well, let's go!" But with that shot of confidence, came a consequence. I had completely forgotten about Larson, the Aggron. Turns out the guy was right behind me, and just as I finished that sentence, punched me in the back of my head.

That punch resounded and rattled throughout my entire body, and I was down on the ground in a millisecond. As I regained my composure, I looked up to see a rather hazy dark grey figure towering above me, soon accompanied by his two companions. Soon my vision cleared, and I could clearly see their malicious grins on their faces.

"So... It looks like this little grass snake is gonna be a problem..." I could hear the Haxorus tell his friends, before looking down at me again.

"Yep... Looks like we're gonna have to teach him a lesson. Maybe next time, he'll appreciate the things we do for him..." responded Steve. And wit that, he placed his left foot on my gut, and compressed the huge weight down on it, and I let out a strained yell from the sudden shot of discomfort.

This clearly didn't deter the Water type from continuing his punishment, as he just chuckled and stomped down on my stomach, just to see me lie on the floor, writhing in sheer agony. Try to imagine having your insides pulled out with a bayonet. It felt exactly as agonising as that.

Soon, Steve did withdraw his foot from my abdomen, but I was instead pulled up by the scruff of my yellow V collar, presumably by the Aggron, and soon the Dragon type approached me, and unleashed a flurry of punches, impacting my face, my chest, and my abdomen. I grunted loudly with every punch, as the pain intensified with each blow.

The Haxorus was enjoying my pained yells, as he continued his punishment. Soon, he signalled to Steve, who joined in on the mugging. At this point, my eyes were clearly bruised, and my maw and snout were covered with blood.

This savage beating continued for about three minutes, but for me, it felt like an eternity, as I desperately tried to take my mind off of the malicious pain striking all over my body. Sadly, these blows were a tad bit too strong for me to succeed in this.

After three minutes of continuous punching, smacking and slashing, the Aggron finally dropped me onto the floor, only to initiate a new chapter in the non-fiction of the senseless assault of Yours Truly.

This chapter consisted of all three of them kicking the living hell out of me, stomping away at my head, and lobbing at my gut. I was fruitlessly trying to shield my face from any further blows, but they somehow found a way around this shoddy defence mechanism. As you can tell, this only elicited more pained groans and grunts from me, and soon my eyes began to well up with tears from the sheer pain that was being dealt.

Soon, much to my relief, the kicking stopped. As I looked up with a bewildered frown plastered across my bruised and blood-strewn face, seriously hoping that that was all they had in mind.

Unfortunately, this assumption was ultimately proven wrong.

Mick then looked at both his friends, with the same heinous grin that I had grown to despise in such a short time here, and finally ordered to the Aggron:

"Turn that little prick over... and raise his tail."

At this command, I finally lost all resolve and started shaking and thrashing wildly, screaming indecipherable profanities at the top of my voice, as the Aggron did as he was told, and roughly shove me down onto my stomach, and grabbed my tail in a vice-like grip, and raised it fair into the air.

The Haxorus wasted no time in undoing his jumpsuit, and the crazed lunatic nearly tore it apart in the process. To make matters worse, Steve the Feraligatr had decided that I shouldn't even move my head during the dragon's enforced debauchery, and used his arms to hold me in a sort of choke hold.

Unfortunately, before you ask, his arms were in a position which were impossible for me to bite down on, therefore rendering that option useless. Though, I still kept screaming in desperation, in hopes that Kaz or at least someone might hear...

Mick was not bothered by the screaming however, as his sadistic impulses clearly found it to be... intoxicating... I think it even goaded him on, as I notices his paws grip my legs, and begin to spread them apart... However, before he could proceed further, Larson shouted:

"Shit! Someone's heard us..! They're trying to break in!" And with that, I could hear the beast struggle against the door, presumably pushing his weight against it, as I could hear pounding.

Now, you would've figured that 'Slick Mick' would've ceased at that very moment, and try to help Larson, right? Well, unfortunately, you assumed wrongly. He seemed to be in a world of his own, as he just growled to his companion in the most half-hearted manner I'd heard from him:

"Shut up..."

I then turned my thoughts to Steve, who acted as if he hadn't heard a thing, as I could hear him quietly inhale and exhale. Soon I could hear more banging on the door, almost like a symphony beginning outside, with presumably fists and batons banging against the door.

However, my thoughts about this were soon cut off, as I felt something warm, hard and moist prod against my tailhole, and as soon as it contacted, I gasped out, knowing quite clearly what it was, and what purpose it was about to fulfil. Just as the Haxorus lowered himself down towards my head, and was about to say something, an event occurred that was so unexpected, I actually thought it was a hallucination for days on end.

The symphony of banging fists and batons soon reached a deafening crescendo as I heard the Aggron scream as he held the door with all his mouth, followed by a huge bang, which caused the door to squeal open, and soon several Pokémon charged into the room, screaming and roaring like wild soldiers charging their way into battle.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND! I SAID,** GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" **I could hear one voice yell, and at that moment, the Haxorus and Feraligatr immediately got away from me. I turned my head dazedly to see a Sceptile shouting at the three, and about a dozen guards rushed in, and three restrained the resisting Aggron, who was kicking and screaming.

The three guards then decided to resort to force, and started beating him with their wooden clubs, clearly having no time for his behaviour. Steve then looked as if he'd seen a ghost, as he was apprehended, and cuffed up. And as for Mick... Well, the remaining guards tackled him down to the cold, hard ground and started beating the living fuck out of him!

Heh... Served the prick right...

However, all my feelings of gratitude soon turned to anguish as I noticed a familiar Samurott running towards me, bursting into the room with extreme worry. I could hear him shout my name as he rushed over to me, clearly worried.

As he managed to grab a hold of me, my vision started to blur up, obscuring whatever look he had on his face. But from what I could tell, his voice was still full with worry.

"Vito..! Please... Say something! What the hell did those fuckers do to you?!" He desperately demanded, showing extreme concern for my well-being. I was able to reply, but it was barely coherent.

"Ah...! B-Bastards jumped me... Tried to... do things..." and with that, I just blacked out, and all other sounds in the room became more muffled, until they inevitably degenerated into silence.

The next thing I know, I wake up in the same room, only that I'm currently being lifted up on a stretcher by two guards, but with no Kaz in sight... After looking around as best as I could for the Samurai pokémon, this came to no avail, as I blacked out again...

Now I'm scared again...

Why did this have to happen to me?!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O~~~ **

**Well, there we go! The long awaited Chapter 10 of One Way Out draws to a close! I hope the sudden turns and shocks to the system did good favours for you! Please don't forget to leave a review, stating your thoughts on this chapter, and if you have any issues with it, make sure to give constructive criticism! Plain and hurtful flames will most likely be deleted. **

**Until next time, this is PokeCJG, signing off! **


	11. Reconstruction

**One Way Out – Chapter 11**

**UUUUUGGGHHH... I REALLY need to stop getting writer's block! First of all, I'm super duper seriously sorry about not updating for the THIRD consecutive week! I have just this minute gotten back from vacation, and as for the recent two weeks, I don't really have an excuse for my delays. Besides fighting depression from failing to get a job... I'm really sorry about this! Writer's block is seriously getting on my nerves! **

**But with no further delay, here's the long awaited Chapter 11! **

Well, wasn't this the best way to finish my first month in the ever-so hoity toity Nacrene Prison! With a few exceptions regarding some of the friends I had made, I had pretty much landed myself in Shit's Creek without a paddle to wade through the nightmare that was my life for the next 11 years (at least).

Just to make things clear, I was stuck in a prison infirmary for the rest of that goddamned month. If I wasn't spaced out from the drugs they gave me, then I'd be grimacing from the huge pain that was hitting at me from all sides. Turns that the injuries that Slick Mick and his gang had dealt to me were much serious than I had originally thought.

I'm talking about bone fractures here. Not just cuts and bruises!

Half of my body was pretty much covered in bandages and tape, and I could barely move my damn arms! This was either due to the fact I was crippled with pain of unfathomable measures, or that morphine crap that they kept pumping and feeding it me as though it was candy and Coke. More of the latter than the former, though. It was a miracle that I didn't become addicted to that stuff.

During that month I had only really gotten one visitor, this being my good old friend, Kaz. He'd pretty much saved my ass during the incident that landed me in the infirmary, so naturally I felt a great deal of debt to him.

He sounded really concerned about my condition, and quite rightfully so, thanks to the fact that he saw the great deal of pain I was in, plus the countless gallons of drugs being pumped into my body. He even told me that it was HIS fault that I got beaten up.

Fortunately I was stable enough to reassure him that he was being melodramatic, and that there was nothing he could have done to predict or stop anything that happened in the changing room.

Somehow, he still kept his smile plastered on his face, though his voice still showed a tone that was equivalent of being forlorn, concerned and most of all, worried. No matter how much I tried to reassure him, he was still showing his true feelings.

Unfortunately, Nico and his gang had tried numerous of times to try and visit me, but for whatever the reason might have been, the screws wouldn't let them. Maybe it was to do with the sheer numbers. Shame... I could've really done with their company at that time.

This all changed however, on one particular day. The 21st of September, if I recall it correctly.

Kaz was paying me his routine "once every other day" visit, and was showing a bit more optimism than he had previously, as I could actually move my arms and legs around, now!

"Well, isn't someone making a speedy recovery!" The Samurott joked as he entered my little neck of the room. I returned his greeting with a Cheshire cat grin, clearly happy that he was back.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaz!" I replied, keeping my grin. "Hopefully I won't have to stay here much longer. I can actually move around now!" I boasted as I playfully did so, wriggling my arms around.

He just chuckled in response, glad that I wasn't being my usual doom-and-gloom self. It certainly made a change from being either depressed, or angry. He then took a seat beside me, and it was then I noticed that there were four empty seats beside him, as opposed to the usual one. Needless to say, it had got me curious.

"So, how are you today, Vito?" Kaz asked in a tone which I could see as being a bit more serious, though it was still twinned with his cheerful elements. I did notice this, but for once I didn't call him on it, knowing that it wouldn't really be a good contribution to the conversation.

I replied: "Well, besides being stuck in this sticky, tatty bed, I'm feeling pretty good to be honest! It gives me great relief that I can finally move my hands and legs without feeling all stiff and strained. Certainly makes a difference!"

Kaz chuckled again, and soon I asked him: "How's things back home?"

The samurai Pokémon paused for a moment, before answering my question."Well, it's been pretty standard. We wake up, have breakfast – if you can call it that – and work our asses off most of the day, before going in those showers. But during lunch, something quite unexpected happened."

Oh..? Now I wondered what was he talking about...

I soon gestured for him to continue, and he did with no due haste. "Well, during lunch break, I took a seat, and as it turned out... it happened to be within touching distance with the ringleader of your little friendship group!"

Was... Was he talking about Nico?

"...He somehow knew who I was, and talked to me as if we were good friends. Turns out his name's Nico, and his group had taken quite a liking to you, as they were really concerned about how you were."

Yep, it certainly was! I was pleased that Nico and his friends hadn't _totally _forgotten about me in this hellhole, and that feeling of pleasure was sweetened by the fact that Kaz now knew them and was beginning to get cordial with them.

"Heh, that certainly sounds like Nico!" I remarked, clearly impressed by this news. But soon I became curious. How much did Kaz know about what Nico and his group had been up to?

"Turns out the guy was on the verge of giving his legs to visit you, and soon one thing led to another, and well... I managed to get the screws to let him and his friends visit you!" Now, I felt even happier than before. It was like Arceus herself was smiling down on me at that precise moment!

Just as I was about to open my mouth and thank Kaz for the huge gesture, there was a huge knock at the door, which resounded throughout the room. At said door was the familiar pudgy face of Matt. The Nidorino then waved to me as I cast a cheeky smile back, before the door opened.

In came a Bisharp guard, present obviously because he didn't want any funny business to break out. He then went and stood opposite my bed, pulling out a magazine. But not before announcing in a rather bored manner: "In you go, guys. No fucking about or shouting..."

They pretty much did what he ordered, entering the room one at a time. First there was Matt, then Nico, then Marcel, then Delrin. Delrin in particular caught my attention, as it was the first time I'd seen him out of the same infirmary I was confined to.

"Well, look who's here!" I heard a familiar voice ring out as the Nidoking waltzed into the room, with a beam on his face. His friends soon followed, and got comfy in their seats. Kaz had set this whole thing up?

"Hey there, guys!" I chimed out, ecstatic to see them again, after nearly a fortnight stuck in that hellish, dank place. They only returned the positive mood with smiles, grins and in Marcel's case: a half-hearted smirk.

"Heh, looks like you've seen better days, snakey." Marcel joked, and I only replied with the same sort of humour.

"Better than I was, Marcel. Better than I was. Before, I couldn't even move around..." I mused back, signalling to the canister of morphine beside me. The second that the Gabite saw it, he clearly thought that I was joking.

"You can't be serious... Would they really pump all that shit into you? That's crazy! If you're not addicted to that crap, then you're fucking Arceus." Kaz soon put that claim to bed, though.

"Trust me Marce, the poor guy could barely move two days ago... He was as stiff as cement. All that stuff being pumped into him nearly drove him mad. He kept asking for me to take them out... Vito knew that this shit was addictive, and that it'd be next to impossible to cure, thanks to his unique body."

Marcel just nodded in response. "Aye. Makes me never wanna end up here." Soon, my attention diverted to Matt, who tapped me on my right arm.

"So, how's life been for ya, Vito?" he asked, clearly curious on what the hell I had been doing to pass the time in this place. Needless to say, I failed to disappoint.

"It's been okay. Well, if you call being stuck to a bad, covered in bandages and being pumped with that morphine shit that insisted was doing me any good. Even though it rendered me semi-conscious and a cripple. But now that I can finally move around again, I guess I've been pretty good, recently."

The stocky Nidorino just joked and giggled at my sarcastic, gallows-esque humour, and responded in kind: "Ah, same old snarky self. That's the Vito I know and adore."

The next ten minutes was basically making pleasantries with the remaining group members, asking how they were. Not much to write down. Soon the subject of our little group talk soon changed to what they had been up to, and in particular, the welcome back party for Delrin.

"So, Del, how's things been since you got back from this place?" I asked, and for the first time I'd seen him actually smile without a shade of nervousness or fear in it. He then opened his mouth replied:

"Vito, it's been amazing! Everyone's been so friendly since I got back! I nearly cried when I found out you guys had gotten me a gift." That was admittedly cute.

Curious to know what he was talking about, I signalled to him to show aforementioned gift, and he quickly drew it out. The gift being a gleamy harmonica. Even though I could never really play one myself, it was relieving to know that we would have some form of music in the dull place we call prison.

"I know it's not much, but I'm really grateful for the gesture you guys sent me!" He said, visibly still impressed by how we managed to get such a thing for him.

"So, uh... Can you play any tunes on that there thing, Del?" I asked, clearly wanting to hear that instrument be used at last. And whether it surprised me or not, the shiny Charmeleon obliged with vim and vigour, blowing softly on it. Soon he shifted, and we were left with a rather jaunty tune that caused our fingers to touch our legs to the beat.

After finishing, Del lowered the mouth organ with a rather impressed smile. We softly applauded him, having been greatly entertained by the little tune of his.

But soon, it came to my attention that one particular voice was absent. This was that of Nathan's. To tell you the truth, I really missed that guy's unique, Cajun-style accent. It was quite pleasing to the ears.

"Uh, do any of you guys know where Nathan is?" I innocently asked, clearly unsure as to why the Nidorino was absent. Fortunately, Nico was on hand to give a rather simple explanation to said Pokémon's failure of presence.

"You can blame the screws for that, Vito. For some reason, they wouldn't let us ALL go in, so we had to leave one guy behind. In the end, we decided to draw straws, and Nathan unfortunately drew the short straw. But don't worry, he'll visit you tomorrow, I think. I think Marcel and Matt volunteered to accompany him as well."

I was glad to hear that I was going to get more company tomorrow, as life in this place can get awful lonely, and sometimes in the dead of the night, the infirmary actually fucked about with my mind a bit. Once, I recall actually seeing what I assumed to be my dad in front of me, as he looked similar to me, albeit at least 15 years older than me.

"Thanks guys," I said, clearly grateful for the nice gesture. "If it wasn't for your help, I'd be stuck here." I then turned to face Kaz. "Same for you, Kaz."

Kaz just smiled in return and remarked: "No problem!"

Nico offered a similar amount of gratitude giving a Cheshire Cat-esque grin and told me: "Don't mention it, buddy. You were just at the right place at the right time!" Knowing my luck, I probably was!

...0

We continued catching up for about half an hour, before the officer supervising our entire conversation decided that it was time for Nico and his group to go. I didn't mind this, but the way the officer said it was fucking rude.

"Okay, you guys need to get the fuck out. Time's up." I heard his gruff voice echo, as he sluggishly put away his magazine and got up with a sheepish look on his face. Reluctantly, both the group and Kaz did so, grumbling and sighing in clear disapproval of the Bisharp's behaviour and attitude.

"Bye, Vito..." I heard Nico mumble as he exited, along with his friends with rather unhappy looks on their faces. Kaz was much more dejected however, as he had no cellmate to mingle with.

"Ugh... Can't believe this bullshit..." I heard the blue Samurott sigh out as he got up, but not before he bade me farewell.

"See ya soon, buddy... Hopefully we could talk for a bit longer next time." and I replied in kind, showing a bit of sympathy towards him. After all, I WAS his cellmate! I could still tell that he was upset, though.

And soon after that, I just laid down and stared up at the ceiling, trying to figure out some way to pass the time.

However, before I could conjure any suggestions up in my head, I heard the doors open once again, and in came a Chansey nurse, with that dreaded IV tube in tow. I just sighed at that point, not really seeing any point in resisting the inevitable semi-consciousness.

Sure enough, after a few jabs and a bit of fiddling around, that dreaded morphine was being pumped into my body once more, and my arms and legs began to grow more limp and less sensitive, and soon I began to fall asleep.

...

The last thing I recall seeing was that pink blob fiddling about with my body, probably changing my bandages. But soon she, and all other life forms disappeared, and I was supposedly in the same infirmary.

But one thing was different... There was NO-ONE there. Not even old Filthy Scissors patrolling the room beside me. It was odd.

I tried to swing my head to figure out what the hell was going on. But obviously, I had forgotten about the drugs, which rendered this attempt useless. But things soon escalated when I suddenly looked ahead, and saw a figure I both loathed, and feared.

The Haxorus had his eyes trained on me, with that same demented grin plastered across his face. However, he didn't say a thing. Instead, he walked over to the right side, his eyes still focused on my frail, motionless body.

Then he grabbed onto the water pipes that undulated from the top of the right corner of the room, to the bottom. With a mighty cry, he managed to pry the pipe loose, and a surge of water leaked from the absent pipe spot.

The sadist held it as though it was a weapon, and looked at me with a malicious smirk. I gulped deeply at this point, as he began to approach me with the pipe. All I knew about that pipe was that it was metal, and it could easily cause a great deal of damage to the body.

With a hulking voice, he hissed out to me: "Heh, by the time I'm done with ya, **you're gonna wish your mommy never had ya..!**"

With that unnerving quote, he then turned his slow steps into a full blown battle charge, jumping at my bed with his new weapon in hand, and as I was about to yell out for help, the dull blow connected.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.

**Yep, I actually did just end it on a cliffhanger! I have admittedly been making a habit of that recently! Sorry! Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter! Please support this story being sending in a review. If you have any issues with it, be sure to make constructive criticism! Flames will just be deleted, no questions asked. **

**Until next time, this is PokeCJG, signing off! ^_^**


	12. Infirmary Life and Me

**One Way Out – Chapter 12**

**Hey guys, it's Poke again with another update heading your way! Whilst I am continuing my struggle against the scourge that is Writers Block, I have mustered up enough strength to bring you this next chapter. Yes, I'm a very pathetic person! BUT... I do have something to say that is directed to some of my reviewers. I appreciate the feedback and support that you give to my fanfic, but would it kill you to say something besides "MORE"? I understand that you like your dose of One Way Out, but even writers need a break! At least tell me what you thought of the chapter! **

**Without further delay, I bring you the twelfth chapter of One Way Out! **

At that precise moment when the monstrous piece of steel seemed poised to cave my skull in, there was one thought rushing through my mind – besides that of absolute fear – Why did every single misfortune have to be thrown in my direction!? I mean, I knew that prison wasn't a place of leisure by any means, but couldn't they just cut me a break!?

I mean, think about it. First, I was rushed into this prison after being bashed around a bit by the baton-toting asshole of an Monferno that commanded the little welcome community consisting of several Pokémon holding M1 Garands.

Then I made the top of the shit list of a certain Haxxorus who seemed intent on wearing my ass like a fucking baseball glove. I had to deal with that prick more than once, as you _probably_ know.

Then I pissed off a few more guards that either verbally abused me, or nearly beat me into straight into the infirmary. Unfortunately Slick Mick and his little gang of bull queers (I wouldn't consider them to be gay, since you have to be sane to qualify for that) beat them to the punch, albeit after a bunch of mind games with me.

These mind games consisted of catcalling, funny looks, and most alarmingly, the brutal sodomy of a Grumpig who – despite being a paedophile and hence the absolute bottom of the prison food chain – did not deserve such a horrid treatment in the slightest. He was just minding his own business, but then they came along and fucked him up.

Sure, besides all the doom-and-gloom of this place, there was still plenty of nice bits about it. In particular, I met a pretty nice guy by the name of Kaz, who turned out to be my cellmate and teacher in this cold, unreasonable place. I think I even had a bit of infatuation for the guy, what with his Trojan-esque body, his ultra optimistic personality, and pretty much Kaz as a whole!

And I have to admit that Nico and his bunch are certainly a bright light in an otherwise dull, gloomy place. They each offer unique personalities, and yet they still treat me as a dear, dear friend. To be quite frank; I think I've done a pretty modest job with regards to the social factor. Whilst there are some exceptions, I even managed to curry favour with the woodshop Nidoqueen, which shows how far I can stretch.

But soon all these thoughts would be rendered useless, as Mick unleashed a deadly blow to my forehead, and soon everything went black, but then fuzzy...

For whatever reason, my left cheek stung the immediate moment my vision turned blurry. I think I'd been slapped. But soon I woke up and let out a yelp before I saw two blurry figures in front of me, but as soon as my vision cleared, I immediately recognised them as Dirty Scissors, and his Ursaring assistant, whose name I couldn't quite remember. The Ursaring soon zoomed in on my face and greeted me in a rather teasing, cheeky tone:

"Wake up, buttercup."

However, his little moment was soon ended by his companion, who roughly shoved him out of the way with a rather icy glare of disapproval. Wait, that was all a dream!? Fucking hell... That morphine crap is fucking my mind up.

"Relax, Angelo. He don't mean nothin'." Dirty Scissors commented, unintentionally serving as my call back to what I assumed to be reality. The only response I gave was a rather exhausted nod. He took notice of this immediately.

"Are you all right, Angelo? You look like you've seen a ghost." he asked, surprisingly showing an emotion that wasn't cold and careless for the first time. To be honest, this almost seemed too good for it to be true.

After that I actually spoke. Despite sounding quite sleepy, it was a relief to get my voice back. "Yeah... Just had a deep sleep, is all..."

He just nodded in acknowledgement, before saying: "Good, good. Don't forget that you have visitors coming in an hour. Best stay awake..." And with that, he left the room. The Ursaring, however, kept staring at me for a bit.

"You're STILL on that morphine?" He questioned, looking rather surprised as I am. That was another person who seemed to be opposed to the stuff they were pumping into me.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty annoying." I replied honestly, and soon he left as well, not before saying:

"Shame, if you need anything, just shout... Can't stay here too long, otherwise I'll get in trouble." Goddamnit. The last bit of social contact I had in this place had just gone. Perfect. And with an hour to spare.

I tried getting some sleep again. But for whatever the reason might have been, my mind just couldn't settle, and my brain just refused to do what I told it.

After about twenty minutes of tussling and turning, I finally became irritated at the inability to fall asleep, and rose up in a clearly frustrated manner. If it wasn't for the morphine, then I'd probably be on a rampage by now, destroying anything in my path.

Sounds a bit drastic, I know, but regardless of the consequences, it would have passed the time in a matter which satisfied me.

I desperately scanned the room for any sign of solace, whether it be books, magazines or even PICTURES, but at first glance, it seemed as though I was just wasting my time.

After I cursed to myself, I noticed something was sticking out from underneath my bed. It looked a bit old, but still gleamed a blood red look to it. I'd never noticed it before, which only attributed to my curiosity.

I shot my left hand down towards it, due to the right one being hooked up, and despite meeting some resistance due to the drugs, I managed to grab a hold of it, and the second I felt it, I knew that it was a book! A hardback one at that!

After bringing it back up, I frantically scanned the cover of it. There was no cover art or anything like that, just a large clump of text. It read: _Red Storm Rising by Tom Clancy._ Now, I had never read any of Tom Clancy's books, nor had I really cared for them. I mean, I HAD heard of Tom Clancy, but I had no desires to actually read his works.

But to be honest, the sheer sight of a book was enough to tempt me to open the book. It was certainly big enough to keep me occupied until Nathan and Co showed up, that's for sure.

I was really unsure about the book's plot for about ten minutes or so, but then something suddenly clicked in my mind that put all the pieces together. After this, guess what? I got sucked into the fucking plot! And I loved every second of it! The whole concept of a third world war was one that was both terrifying, yet intriguing at the same time.

Of course, they had to replace Kanto and Sinnoh with fictional places they call "America", "West and East Germany" and "the Warsaw Pact". If it had the regions, it'd probably start a war or something like that!

Soon, that hour soon flew by, and I was really surprised when I heard a knock at the window. I slowly looked up, and shot a huge grin at both him, and Marcel, who had obviously been the guy made to accompany Nathan.

After a few seconds of conversing with Dirty Scissors, the door opened, and in came another Bisharp guard, though it wasn't the one from yesterday. This one seemed to be less bored, and spoke with less gruffness in his voice.

"Okay, Angelo. You got two visitors. In case you don't know, don't shout too loud, and don't talk shit about us. Got it?" I just nodded in response, and he ushered the two in and directed them towards me.

"Hello again." Marcel mused with his trademark smirk plastered across his face as he took a seat next to me. Nathan on the other hand was much, MUCH more enthusiastic.

"Oh ma gawd, Vito! How ya been, dude? I ain't heard from ya for weeks, man!" That accent... It was a very pleasant sound that rang throughout my ears. I was glad to finally be back with all the members of Nico's clique.

I didn't hesitate to reply, saying to the Nidorino: "I've been okay, Nathan. Well, if you call being pumped up with morphine on a regular basis 'okay'." He just chuckled in response.

"Yeah man, I heard all about that from the guys an' all. Bit that shit pisses you off, eh?" He said, and I couldn't do anything but agree like I did many times before.

Soon, the attention turned to the book I was reading. Seems that Marcel had read it before. He called it convoluted, yet amusing. I wouldn't say it was convoluted, but I will admit it was quite a complex plot.

"Nathan, you read this before?" I asked him, and after a quick tweak with his glasses, he smiled and responded:

"Nah, can't say ah have. I prefer Western stuff, myself." Heh, typical. Cajun folks tend to be biased in that way, I guess. But kudos to him for at least being open minded.

Marcel was slightly in disbelief over this, exclaiming: "Nathan, it's not illegal to read anything that isn't a Western novel! Tom Clancy does make some good books. But to be honest, they're not my favourite. Mine's back in my cell. But thanks to the screws, it's contraband." Heheh... I wonder what that book is...

Nathan just tittered at Marcel's little jab. "Well, ah guess it wouldn't hurt! But ta' be honest, ah'd assume ya' favourite book has ta' do with the unholy slaughter of every goddamn screw in this here place."

Marcel just shook his head. "It's not a cudgel, you barbarian, it's actually something that's well written, and offers a good look at society." I have to admit, that was pretty philosophical from a guy I assumed to be a cold-blooded killer.

"Uh, guys..." I told the two, feeling as though they were getting a bit sidetracked. They immediately turned to face me, but instead of asking me how I was, Marcel decided to examine my body.

"Hmm... You look a bit more thinner than I thought. You really need to build your body up. Especially with Slick Mick and his gang on your case." Oh Mew...

I didn't skimp on the reply, knowing full well that every word of Marcel's rang true. "Yeah, ah'd figured that out. But how can I do this? I'd probably drop dead the second I picked up those weights!"

Marcel wasn't phased by my complaint in the slightest. Instead, he came up with a rather interesting proposition.

"I see... But to be honest; I need someone to come with me to the gym. I'm tired of looking like a liner in that place. Especially with some herculean Machoke or Tyranitar always wanting to fight me. The company would also back them off."

Originally, I was a bit skeptical at the nature of the proposition, asking him: "Uh... I hope this isn't so you can get some sorta perk... I hate being used like that."

The Gabite just chuckled again. "Vito, Vito, Vito... You didn't let me finish... There's no need to be hasty! I'm gonna show you the ropes, make sure you do everything right, and when I'm certain you won't fuck things up, I'll let you go at your own pace." That... was actually a pretty decent-sounding deal.

"Okay... You got yourself a deal!" I exclaimed, finally appeased that all this talk about my body being too weedy was about to be put to bed for good. Marcel gave a rather pleased grin, and Nathan seemed quite ecstatic.

"Well, man! You're gonna be like that ol' Burt Reynolds in no time, man!" he exclaimed, clearly pleased at my decision. Guess guys with a bit more meat on them turned him on in some way.

To both my, and the duo's surprise, the Bisharp supervising us (well, if you call sitting in a corner, reading a copy of 'Men Only' supervising) actually spoke up.

"Hmm... Sounds a smart decision..." He commented, sounding somewhat impressed at me and Marcel's agreement. "Normally the big guys would leave the rest for dead. But I guess LaMonde here is different."

This cop... actually sounded genuinely nice. I mean he still sounded a bit bored, but eh, at least he actually said something that wasn't malicious nor condescending.

Marcel kept his cool around the officer, but I could tell he was a little bit suspicious with the sudden comment. "Yeah, unfortunately I'm not what you'd call... normal." he said in a rather cold manner, which visibly struck the Bisharp off guard. I think he intimidated the poor guy purely by accident!

"I... See. I know you quite well, LaMonde. You're certainly someone we fear in this place." said the Bisharp, trying to reason with the ground type.

For the mean time, I think it had worked, as Marcel did reply again, only with less hostility in his voice: "You got that right. I know what I've done to end up in here, but I don't regret it. They had it coming a long time ago."

The Bisharp did keep his rather disconcerted frown, knowing full well what he had done. "Yeah, I know what you did. But... But it doesn't matter what you think! You're here to do time, regardless of whether you regret it or not! I-I think I've said too much!" he abruptly concluded, quickly turning back to his magazine but not without a dejected sigh.

I was a bit shocked at the way the officer had reacted. It seemed as though he wanted to talk to someone. Shame it had to be Marcel. I and Nathan could've said something, but to be honest, the toned Gabite had somewhat deterred us from doing so, maybe because we knew so little about what he actually did...

Soon after that, the meeting time had come to an end, with the Bisharp's stopwatch beeping. He then put away his magazine, got up out of his seat and drew out his baton, telling the two visitors: "Right, visiting time's over. Yous gotta get back to work, you hear?"

Not wanting to tamper with the officer's patience, Nathan quickly rose up, with the more reserved Marcel in tow.

The two then bade me farewell, with Nathan chirping: "See ya later, Vito! We'll make sure ta see ya again before ya get out, y'hear?" I smiled and thanked him for this. Company was always nice.

"See ya soon, kid," came Marcel's response. "I'll make sure you get yourself toned up in no time. You're going to be thanking me sooner or later, I'll warrant that! Oh, and enjoy your book!" Damn, I'd almost forgotten about it!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

After the guard escorted the two out of the infirmary, I was alone only for another ten minutes, when the same Blissey who had been tending to me for these past few weeks came into the room. Most surprisingly, she came in with a rather noticeable beam on her face.

"Well hellooooo, there!~" She chimed in her usual cheery tone. Hopefully she might actually be bringing good news, and not skimping on the optimism!

"Hey there, nurse." I simply replied, not wanting to get my hopes up too much.

"Come on, hun... You need to be happier than that! Especially with the news I've just found out about!" News..? What news?

I slowly beckoned her on with a nod, and she didn't fail to deliver it. "Well, it turns out that your condition has improved over the past week, and you should be able to leave by tomorrow!"

Tommorow? I could leave?

…...PINCH ME, I MUST BE DREAMING.

**So, I'm finally ending things on a lighter note! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, whether it be fan service, or a constructive critique, I appreciate your contribution to the fic! But remember what I said: Any more reviews that say nothing but "MORE", then I will hunt you down, and make your nipples my personal property! **

**So until next time, this is PokeCJG, signing off! ^_^**


End file.
